


Challenge 2: Restrained

by Kinkalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinkalot, Kinkalot 2019, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkalot/pseuds/Kinkalot
Summary: Last week we asked you to let your character(s) run wild... This week we want you to hold them back, because it's time to get all tied up! For this week's challenge, your character(s) must be restrained in some way.Entries for Merlin Kinkalot Fest 2019 – Challenge 2: Restrained.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Step right up, folks, and feast your eyes on this week's porntastic entries for the Kinkalot Porn Fest! Please be sure to [VOTE](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/6016.html) for your favourite entries when you're done! You don't even have to be a participant – all you need is an LJ account :)
> 
> **CONTENT NOTE:** while each entry should be preceded by individual warnings, these have not been checked by the mods so proceed at your own risk.

1.

**Warnings: **none  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

Arthur couldn’t concentrate as he and the knights sat around the fire. He could hear them blathering – Gwaine was spouting off about his socks, and some of the others were ribbing him for it – but the only thing Arthur saw and heard was Merlin running towards the _whatever it had been_ and then hitting the wall with a thunk.

Damn Merlin and that indefatigable need of his to be the hero when he had no business being such. Now he was probably dead or soon would be. Arthur had seen many fatally wounded men in his life, but he had never seen someone in Merlin’s state. He had almost seemed frozen, yet he had been able to speak, even if it had been almost indecipherable.

A paler human Arthur had never seen.

And hadn’t Gaius said that no mortal could survive this thing if it touched you?

“Damn it, Merlin,” Arthur whispered as he roughly wiped his face and cleared his throat.

Had it been anyone else, Arthur would have said they got what they deserved because of their stupidity, but it was _Merlin_. And Arthur didn’t know what life without Merlin would be like.

But what Arthur did know was that he loved the fool, completely and irrevocably.

He was about to stand and go outside to get some air when he heard a strange noise outside. The knights continued to natter on, but Arthur stopped them.

Swords were drawn and everyone was on high alert.

Lancelot walked in.

Arthur went rigid. This must mean that Merlin was gone.

The desolation he felt was so complete that he couldn’t wait to sacrifice himself to close the veil. His only hesitation previously had been Merlin – he would miss him – but without Merlin by his side, Arthur knew that sacrificing himself was the only thing to do. Yes, he would have sacrificed himself even if Merlin had lived because that was what he was meant to do, but now he would have absolutely no reservations about doing so.

But then Lancelot said Merlin was alive.

And Merlin walked in, looking as goofy and beautiful as ever.

Merlin walked towards Arthur, who was unable to speak or move for several seconds as they stared at one another.

The other knights greeted Merlin with hugs and slaps on the back.

Arthur wondered if he were dreaming. He knew he wasn’t, but here Merlin was, looking as if nothing had happened to him.

Arthur wanted to cry in relief and he wanted to take Merlin in his arms and never let him go.

But then he remembered why they were on this journey, and reality hit him. Merlin had come back to him, but Arthur was about to leave Merlin.

The magnitude of the realisation crushed Arthur, but when Merlin walked up to him, Arthur pushed those feelings away and grasped Merlin on the arm – he daren’t hug him lest he do something completely mental, such as cry out or crush Merlin to him and press a kiss to his head or face or lips.

After everyone ate and settled down for the night, Arthur and Merlin talked.

Just as Arthur thought he would, Merlin said he would sacrifice himself in Arthur’s place. Of course, Arthur categorically nixed that idea before he said they should get some sleep.

Everything in him wanted to crawl the short distance to Merlin and hold him for dear life and never let go, but he restrained himself and turned away from Merlin and closed his eyes.

Sleep evaded him.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered in Arthur’s ear.

“What?” replied Arthur, turning his head to look into Merlin’s eyes, which were much too close.

“I-I need to talk to you and it can’t wait.” Merlin stood and motioned for Arthur to follow him.

Almost everything in Arthur screamed for him not to follow, to stay where he was, but his heart led him to do as Merlin asked. It would always do as Merlin asked. He stepped outside and saw Merlin stood against a tree, looking at him.

Swallowing, Arthur joined him.

“Are you really going to do this? Sacrifice yourself for your people?” Merlin asked sadly.

Arthur nodded. He couldn’t speak. What would he say if he could?

“Then there’s something you should know before you do that.”

“And what is that, Merlin?” Arthur asked, quite sure he was about to get the admission that he had waited so long for, the answer to why Merlin had survived something that no mortal should have.

“I love you. I know I have no right to say that to you, but I do. I can’t help it. I can’t imag--”

Arthur cut Merlin off with a kiss, shoved him against the tree, and ravished his mouth. He knew they didn’t have much time – Gwaine would no doubt come outside with the excuse that he needed to pee – but Arthur would not allow this one opportunity to pass him by. He peppered kisses down Merlin’s neck as his hands found the fastenings to Merlin’s breeches. “Can I feel you, Merlin? Please?” he begged.

“Yeah,” Merlin said breathlessly as he lifted his head to give Arthur’s mouth easier access.

Then Arthur was touching Merlin and feeling how hard he was. And then Merlin was undoing Arthur’s breeches and touching him. It was the best feeling Arthur remembered ever having. Merlin’s hands were surprisingly warm as they fondled his foreskin and pushed it back. “Oh gods, Merlin, I wish we could do more.”

Merlin ground himself further into Arthur and kissed him as Arthur pressed him further into the tree. Then Merlin’s hand found one of Arthur’s nipples and pinched it.

That, along with the friction of their cocks was all it took for both of them to spill onto each other.

When Arthur woke up the following morning, his breeches clean, he smiled.

He hadn’t received the revelation he anticipated, but the one he had been gifted with had been quite satisfactory indeed.

***

2.

**Warnings:** Dub-con, one character has lost the ability to consent long after she first started dating the other character, mention of violence  
**Pairings:** Gwen/Morgana

Gwen walks up to the front desk, behind which is a blonde woman.

The woman is staring intently at her computer screen, fingers flying over the keyboard. After a while, the woman looks up, face blank.

Gwen flashes a quick smile. “Room 23, please.”

Without looking away from Gwen, the woman slides the visitors’ list over the counter.

Gwen jots down the information and gives the list a gentle push. The other woman grasps it again, still without taking her grey eyes off Gwen.

“Thank you,” Gwen says.

The woman doesn’t reply. Instead, she drags her eyes away from Gwen, back towards the screen, and starts typing again. Once Gwen snuck a look at the computer, but the screen had been black. Still, the woman never stops typing with intent. She’s one of the lucky ones. The iron collar around her neck has only made her a bit crazy.

*

The route to room 23 is familiar. As it the slight hesitance, the tremble in her hands as Gwen pushes open the door.

“Morgana,” she calls, and shuts the door behind her.

A crash resounds and Morgana appears from behind her closet. “Who are you?” she demands. “How did you get here? Speak up, traitor!”

The words don’t hurt Gwen as much anymore.

Morgana’s eyes flash green and she shouts some words. The force of the spell, even diminished, manages to trap Gwen against the back of the door.

Morgana walks up to her, no doubt meaning to inflict pain on Gwen. Even though she’s wearing a straitjacket, Gwen has learned not to underestimate Morgana’s inventiveness. While Morgana ponders the possibilities, though, her feeble hold on the spell drops, and Gwen acts quickly, movements coming automatically to her now.

Gwen pushes at Morgana’s shoulders, pushing her backwards until Morgana’s legs hit the bed and she drops down on it. Then Gwen’s hands grasp Morgana’s trousers, and pull them off.

Morgana starts struggling, but between the restrained hands and Gwen’s hands on her thighs, she’s effectively trapped.

Once Morgana falls quiet, Gwen slides down her hands, and pushes at Morgana’s knees. Once there’s enough space, Gwen goes to sit between them.

Right in front of her is Morgana’s smell. Gwen breathes it in and smiles. She wets her lips and dives forwards.

She starts with soft kisses, but it’s not long before she’s swiping her tongue in hard, broad strokes between Morgana’s second pair of lips.

Morgana starts panting. Gwen pulls away for a bit to gently nibble at her clitoris, and when Morgana’s juices start flowing freely, Gwen laps them up, greedily. Her tongue digs deeper and deeper, to get every single drop. Her thumbs keeps massaging Morgana’s clit, and before long Morgana’s belly and thighs tense up.

Gwen hears a gasp, a whispered, “Gwen?” and then Morgana is clenching and rubbing against Gwen’s face.

Gwen might not be collared and locked up, but she does have a magic all of her own.

***

3.

**Warnings:** References to Arthur's underage/teen fantasies  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

Arthur is on his knees, his wrists and neck surrounded by well-oiled wood. The undone laces of Merlin’s brown pants are directly in front of him, and the outline of Merlin’s cock is evident even though it's covered by the loose material. 

He’s been locked in the stocks for at least ten minutes already. Merlin likes to make him wait a bit, until Arthur tests the limits of the wooden restraints and comes to the same conclusion he always reaches when they do this - he’s well and truly stuck.

Arthur had been put in the stocks only a couple of times as a boy, but the utter lack of control when the heavy piece of wood closed around him had always made Arthur’s mind conjure up wild fantasies. He used to wonder whether one of the serving girls would stick a few fingers in his mouth and make him lick them clean. Or maybe one of the especially broad shouldered Knights would yank down his pants and fuck his hole. Arthur would glance around, his body tense as he waited for someone to pass by. He remembers how he’d shiver from trepidation and anticipation both, his face growing hot with shame and arousal as he waited for his punishment to be over. 

Seeing Merlin forced into the stocks had reminded him of his adolescent fantasies, and Merlin was more than willing to give Arthur what he craved. He’s thankful that the royal carpenter hadn’t even batted an eye when he’d requested the stocks to be built at a very specific height. 

“Merlin, you know what I want,” Arthur says. The wood keeps him from being able to move enough to see Merlin’s face, but he hears him huff a laugh. Merlin comes closer, until his breeches are pressed against Arthur’s face. Arthur breathes in deep, the heady musky scent of him heightening Arthur’s arousal. 

“And I said you had to be patient, _Sire_.” Merlin draws out the last word and punctuates it with a shallow thrust of his hips that makes his cock bump against Arthur’s nose. On instinct, Arthur tries to push him with his right hand in retaliation before he remembers that he can’t move his arms.

“Tsk, tsk,” Merlin teases. “You’re at my mercy. Best not to forget that.”

“You just wait until I’m out of -” Arthur’s retort promptly dries up in his throat as Merlin pulls his cock out and guides it between Arthur’s lips. Arthur makes a discontented sound, but opens his mouth wider to suck Merlin’s cock. He presses his tongue against the slit, and Merlin hisses. Arthur is eager to suck Merlin as deep as he can but Merlin is keeping his hips steady, and he’s just barely close enough for Arthur to get his mouth around him. Arthur squeezes his eyes shut and licks around the head of Merlin’s cock.

Merlin’s fingers curl in Arthur’s hair and roughly yank his head up. Merlin’s cock slides out of Arthur’s mouth, but the harsh tilt of his head allows Arthur to see Merlin’s lush lips and wicked smile.

“Give me your cock,” Arthur growls, equal parts frustrated and pleased that Merlin is such a tease. 

“One of these days, you’re going to have to ask nicely,” Merlin says. But luckily for Arthur, today is not that day. “Open wider,” Merlin commands. “I want to see it go down your throat.”

Arthur parts his lips and sticks his tongue out of his mouth, and he can hear Merlin hum in appreciation. Then Merlin lets go of Arthur’s hair and slides his cock into Arthur’s mouth again. He smooths his fingers along Arthur’s cheek, probably feeling the outline of his cock. Arthur licks and sucks earnestly until Merlin grips the top of the wood just above Arthur’s head and Arthur’s body shudders from the anticipation. He knows what Merlin is about to do.

“Such a cock slut,” Merlin says, his voice sounding just a touch awed. And then he starts fucking Arthur’s throat until Arthur is gagging around him.

Arthur relishes the wet, slippery sounds that fill the room as Merlin slides in and out. Arthur holds his mouth open wider so that Merlin can fit all the way inside. Merlin’s thick cock presses down on Arthur’s tongue and makes his mouth feel so full. He hears Merlin moan low in his throat, and the sound encourages Arthur to suck even harder. His jaw starts to ache from the effort of working his tongue along Merlin’s shaft. His face feels used already, and Arthur is almost dizzy from how fast is blood is traveling to his own cock.

“Fuck,” Merlin grits out. Arthur can feel his drool dripping down his chin as Merlin fucks him faster. Arthur’s head bumps against the wood, and he feels his eyes prickle with tears as Merlin throat fucks him.

  


The stocks keep Arthur firmly locked in place, which means he doesn’t have to make any decisions. Since he’s unable to move, Arthur knows that Merlin will come wherever and however he wants. The thought of being used for such carnal pleasure fills Arthur with the type of satisfaction that makes his cock throb between his thighs. Arthur loves feeling Merlin’s cock pulse in his throat when he comes, but he also likes it when Merlin comes on his face and then stares at him afterwards as if he’s amazed by the mess. On the other hand, if Merlin pulled down his pants and pounded his ass, Arthur might be able to come without Merlin touching his cock at all. That kind of orgasm always leaves Arthur hungry for more.

  


Arthur’s very glad he doesn’t have to pick one. He’s happy to leave that to Merlin.

***

4.

**Warnings:** light bondage  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Gwaine/Merlin

“Enjoying yourself?” Arthur teased.

“No,” Merlin said, watching as Gwaine fed his cock into Arthur’s mouth.

Arthur couldn’t properly respond to that, but he kept his eyes locked with Merlin’s as he started sucking on Gwaine. Gwaine threaded his fingers through Arthur’s hair and tilted his head back as Arthur worked him over.

Merlin sighed, squirming a little even though it was pointless. His hands were tied behind his back, keeping him in place, keeping him on edge, keeping him from joining in on the fun.

It was punishment for enjoying himself a little too much with Gwaine when Arthur hadn’t been there.

He supposed he deserved this. He’d known the rules and broken them anyway. Not that they were real rules. And not like they didn’t all break the rules at every opportunity. Still, they liked to pretend the rules mattered. And this was the punishment for breaking them.

Somehow it was always Merlin who ended up tied up, unable to enjoy himself or his boyfriends. Somehow it was always Arthur and Gwaine who got to fuck, relishing in their pleasure and the torture of their immobilised audience.

Merlin wanted to be a part of it, though. He knew intimately what it was like to have Arthur sucking his cock, and he wished desperately it could be him instead of Gwaine. Arthur was so greedy, so sloppy, so skilled and eager and hungry.

Gwaine pulled on Arthur’s hair, tugging him off. Arthur groaned and tried to dive back in, but Gwaine held him at bay. Arthur looked up at him and smirked, his lips red and wet.

“Too much?” he asked.

“Never,” Gwaine said.

“I’d like a turn,” Merlin tried. Sometimes they’d get bored with one less person and let him out of his restraints early.

Arthur glanced over and Merlin knew immediately that wouldn’t happen tonight.

“I’d like a lot of things, Merlin, but luck isn’t always on our side.”

“It’s not luck I need,” Merlin said, wiggling a little.

Arthur just smirked and then turned his attention back to Gwaine. He grabbed Gwaine’s hips and spun him around, spreading his cheeks and leaning in to lick up his hole. Gwaine gasped, the sound covering Merlin’s own quiet moan.

Merlin knew all too well what it was like to have Arthur’s mouth on his own arse, and he could feel his muscles pucker as Arthur worked his magic on Gwaine. He knew exactly how to use his tongue, and he licked and swirled and flicked it like it was his favourite thing in the world. And maybe it was, if his own leaking cock was anything to go by.

Suddenly Arthur stood and shoved two fingers inside Gwaine, turning his hand and pressing his fingertips against Gwaine’s prostate. Gwaine whimpered and Merlin sighed and shifted, trying to get any kind of friction for his cock. Gwaine was about to come and Merlin couldn’t stand it. He wanted to be the one in Arthur’s arms, those strong fingers buried deep in his arse, that other hand wrapped around his cock. He could practically feel it and his cock was jerking in response to the imaginary pleasure.

Arthur pulled once, twice on Gwaine’s cock and that was all it took. Gwaine shook and came with a groan, and Arthur held him up as he panted through his release.

Gwaine turned and captured Arthur’s lips in a slow kiss, and Merlin bit his own lip, knowing things were winding down. All that was left was Arthur’s orgasm, and then it would be Merlin’s turn. Finally.

Arthur eased out of the kiss, stroking Gwaine’s hair, and turned to look at Merlin.

He stepped closer and Merlin opened his mouth, ready for it when Arthur shoved his cock inside. He was clearly already close from having his way with Gwaine and he came down Merlin’s throat barely a minute later. Merlin swallowed dutifully, licking his lips as Arthur pulled out. He waited patiently, knowing he’d get his turn if he was good.

Arthur stayed where he was for a moment, his cock softening in front of Merlin’s gaze, and when Merlin looked up he saw Arthur and Gwaine gesturing at each other, apparently debating how they wanted to take care of Merlin.

When they were in agreement, Arthur stepped back and Gwaine took his place. He leaned down for a kiss and Merlin moaned. He was so ready, had been ready since the moment they tied him up.

Gwaine didn’t reach for his cock, though. He dropped down to his knees and reached for Merlin’s nipples, tweaking them with both hands. He pulled, twisted, flicked, rubbed, even leaned down to suck on one, and Merlin was losing his mind. His cock was leaking and throbbing and he couldn’t catch his breath. He felt like his brain was going to start dribbling out his ears if he didn’t get to come soon.

He glanced around for Arthur, hoping for some pity, but all he found was Arthur sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking himself back to full hardness. Arthur wanted to go again. He wanted another turn.

And that meant it wasn’t Merlin’s turn at all.

Merlin pleaded, but it was no use. Arthur cleared his throat and Gwaine kissed down Merlin’s neck, one of his hands trailing lower, dangerously close to Merlin’s cock. Then he pulled away and went to sit on Arthur’s lap instead. Arthur reached between Gwaine’s legs to rub his fingers over Gwaine’s hole and Merlin realised they were gearing up too fuck. And they’d both already come once, which meant they were likely to last even longer the second time. Which meant he wasn’t going to get to come any time soon.

He slumped, looking down at his angrily red cock, and swore. He had no way to bring himself off. He was completely at the mercy of Arthur and Gwaine. And he would only come when they decided his punishment was complete.

***

5.

**Warnings:** Public nudity, being chained to a tree  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

Arthur found it extremely funny to tackle Merlin to the ground, remove all of Merlin's garments and chain Merlin to a tree whilst he goes to hunt down that innocent deer "in peace". Whatever possessed the prat?! Merlin could easily remove the shackles, yet tussling with Arthur and being chained up has been a huge turn-on and Merlin intends to seduce his captor upon his return. Now what would be the best, most innocent pose? Hmm?

***

6.

**Warnings:** Rape/non-con, threatening behaviour, bondage, unsafe/unprotected sex  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur/Gwaine

Merlin wakes up to a hand on his throat, the end of a sharp knife pointing at his face and a threatening voice telling him to get out of bed. In his confused and muddled mind, it takes a few moments before he remembers he can fight back but by then it’s too late. Before he knows it, his arms are twisted roughly behind his back and his hands are tied together with a zip tie. Then he’s pushed back down onto the bed on his stomach, immobilised. One of the men — there are two of them — leaves the bedroom, while the other starts rummaging through all of Merlin’s drawers for something to steal. The man’s wearing a black balaclava and black clothes so Merlin can barely make him out in the dark room.

“Please,” Merlin says, voice muffled by the thick bed cover. “I don’t have anything of value…”

The man doesn’t respond, just keeps looking through the drawers, one after another, throwing things out onto the floor.

“Arthur!”

The man in the bedroom, Arthur, leaves Merlin on the bed as he goes to check what his friend wants. Immediately, Merlin starts pulling on his bindings to try and free himself, but there’s no use.

Suddenly, Arthur and the other man comes back into the bedroom.

“You really don’t have a lot of value, do you?” the other man says.

“No… Please. If you untie me and leave, I promise I won’t call the police or anything.”

“Such a waste of time,” Gwaine says, “Unless…”

He looks at Merlin thoughtfully, and his partner follows his gaze.

“Gwaine…”

“Look, Arthur, we can just as well, we’re already here, and you can’t claim you wouldn’t.”

Merlin doesn’t understand but is feeling increasingly uncomfortable by the way they’re looking at him.

“Please...” he tries again.

Gwaine walks out of the bedroom again and comes back with a roll of gaffer’s tape.

“Let’s gag him, though, so he doesn’t alert anyone.”

Merlin can feel sweat breaking out on his back and he twists his hands to try to escape, but they’re bound too tightly.

“Wait, what are you—” he says, panic in his voice now, “Please—!”

“Yes, you need to be quiet,” Arthur says as Gwaine hands him the tape.

“We need something more. His underpants?”

Laughing, Gwaine roughly pulls off Merlin’s pyjama bottoms and snorts when he discovers Merlin isn’t wearing anything underneath.

“Look,” he says to Arthur as he strokes Merlin’s bare arse, “He clearly wants it. He’s even made it easier for us.” 

He reaches down onto the floor and picks up one of the clean underpants Arthur has just thrown out of a drawer. “This will have to do for a gag.”

Arthur crumples the underpants together and shoves them in Merlin’s mouth.

“No! N--mmmrph.”

Forcibly, Arthur places the tape on top of the fabric and quickly wraps it several times around Merlin’s head.

“There you go, love,” he says and caresses Merlin’s cheek with more care than Merlin thought possible.

“Any lube?”

Arthur shakes his head. “No, not in here. Bathroom?”

Gwaine disappears, leaving Arthur and Merlin by themselves for a few moments. Arthur caresses Merlin’s hair. Tears well up in Merlin’s eyes and he turns his head away so Arthur won’t see.

“You’ll like it, sweetheart,” Arthur murmurs and presses a soft kiss to Merlin’s temple. “You’ll like it.”

Gwaine comes back into the room, holding a small bottle of silicon lube.

“The boy’s prepared,” he says and roughly ruffles Merlin’s hair.

“Wait, we’ll move him so we get better access.”

They pull Merlin up by the arms and drag him out into the small sitting room. Kicking hard, Merlin’s trying to free himself but to no avail.

“Sofa,” Arthur says, and Merlin’s pushed down over one of the wide armrests, arse exposed.

Failing to find purchase on the floor, Merlin twists and kicks even more to try and get back up, but Gwaine roughly pushes him back down.

“Stop that, or I’ll hurt you. Just relax.”

Tears stream down Merlin’s cheeks and he screws his eyes shuts as the men take turns to lube up his hole and stretching it with their thick fingers. _It hurts, it hurts, it hurts._

A hand touches Merlin’s face, startling him into opening his eyes. Arthur has knelt down in front of him, watching him intently. Unable to stop crying, Merlin tries to turn his head away, but Arthur takes his face in both hands and keeps it still. The balaclava keeps Arthur’s emotions shielded and Merlin wishes they’d show him the same courtesy.

_ _

After yet another few pumps with his fingers, Gwaine begins pushing his cock into Merlin’s hole. Despite having been stretched, it’s still a tight fit and Gwaine grunts. Behind his gag, Merlin cries out. Arthur harshly wipes away a tear that’s running down Merlin’s cheek with his thumb.

_ _

“You’re so pretty,” he whispers. “You can take it.”

_ _

Merlin doesn’t have much choice, because Gwaine doesn’t stop until he’s fully seated in his arse. There isn’t much time for adjustment either as he quickly starts moving his hips and fucking Merlin roughly. Breathing hard, he grips Merlin’s hips with such force it feels like they’ll break.

_ _

“So… tight,” he grinds out.

_ _

Arthur smiles. “I can tell. He can take it, though.”

_ _

It drags on forever. Merlin wants to fight but it’s like all energy has been drained from his body. All he can feel is pain and Arthur’s eyes on him. He wishes this whole thing would just be over, that they’d leave him alone.

_ _

Eventually, though, Gwaine’s hips begin to stutter and he pushes deep into Merlin’s arse as he comes.

  
Merlin slowly lifts his head to meet Arthur’s eyes, to try and urge him to please leave him alone now.

_ _

Arthur watches Merlin’s face, carefully, fascinated.

_ _

“Gwaine,” he says eventually, “I really want to take my time with him. Really enjoy him.”

_ _

Gwaine hums.

_ _

“Can we take him with us?”

***

7.

**Warnings:** dom/sub, orgasm denial, orgasm delay, A/B/O**  
****Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur Pendragon

It’s been a week since the start of his punishment. A week of being denied release as Arthur takes his arse and fucks him raw. A week of his cock being locked in a cage, unable to harden as boyfriend relentlessly stimulates his prostate. A week since Arthur had first put this damn chastity belt on him and taken away the key. Forgetting date night should not—in Merlin’s humble, yet insignificant opinion—require such an extreme punishment.

Arthur disagrees.

“Arthur,” Merlin whines as his poor cock tries grow in its bindings. “Come on, it’s been a week!” Merlin’s fingers scrabble against the bedspread as Arthur’s next thrust punches the breath from his lungs.

“And whose fault is that, _Mer_lin,” Arthur asks, leaning down to kiss along the ridges of his spine, then up, up, _up _until he reaches the crook of Merlin’s neck. “You forgot dinner. I’m only making sure you’ll be more inclined to remember the next one.”

He moves his hands from where they’re pinning Merlin’s wrists to the bedspread and places them on his hips, holding them down. Merlin moans when Arthur starts fucking him harder, deeper, chasing his own release without a care for Merlin’s own pleasure.

“Si—_Sire_,” Merlin whines when he feels Arthur’s cock begin to harden at the base, his knot making itself known. “A week! It’s been a week!”

“And it’ll be another if you don’t stop talking,” Arthur admonishes as he forces his knot inside Merlin’s arse. “If you’re a good boy, I might let you come tonight.”

Merlin reaches back with one hand and frantically clutches at Arthur’s thigh as his knot thickens, and his cock jerks and releases its seed. Merlin is tense, coiled tight as a spring as he is once again denied his own release. His cock is throbbing painfully, aching, and he wants nothing more than to reach down and get rid of the cage, wants to pin Arthur to the bed like Arthur just did him and have his way with him.

And yet… there’s also something thrilling about not being in control, having to take whatever Arthur deigns to give him, _if_ he deigns to give him anything. He _likes_ being held down and fucked until his arse is red and sore, _loves_ the fact that Arthur on occasion treats him as no more than a hole to fuck.

He whimpers as Arthur’s cock twitches and releases yet another wave of come into him, then shivers when Arthur starts nuzzling his neck. After taking a few minutes to catch his breath, Arthur eases them both onto their sides, taking care not to move his hips too far back and cause Merlin pain. Neither of them moves again until Arthur’s knot softens and he’s able to withdraw his cock. Merlin clenches as he feels come begin to dribble from his hole. It feels weird, not having anything inside him to keep him plugged and full. Apparently, he’s not the only one who thinks so, because not a moment passes before Arthur directs his fingers through the opening in the chastity belt and pushes his seed back inside Merlin’s arse.

“I think you’ve been patient enough,” he whispers into Merlin’s ear. With his other hand, he reaches up to grab the key that’s been hanging around his neck for the past week, taunting Merlin every time he set eyes on it. Arthur eases the key into the lock on the back of the belt and turns it.

It’s a welcome relief when the belt finally slides off, and he feels giddy once he realises that Arthur won’t make him put it back on in a few hours. No cock cage, either. His punishment has finally come to an end.

With a smile on his face, Merlin turns around and smashes his lips to Arthur’s. Arthur moves into the kiss even as he rolls his eyes good-naturedly, and Merlin startles when he feels fingers trail up from his perineum to his cock.

“I take it you’ve learned your lesson?” Arthur asks when the kiss finally ends.

Merlin nods, opening his mouth to say something before remembering that he hasn’t been given permission to speak yet. He leans down and starts sucking bruises down the length of Arthur’s neck.

He’s rewarded with a firm stroke to his hard cock.

“And you’ll make sure to remember the next time we’re to have dinner together?” Arthur asks, gripping him tightly. Merlin nods again and exhales shakily when Arthur eases his hold.

“Well, then. I suppose you _do_ deserve release after this past week.”

With that, he pushes Merlin onto his back and takes his cock into his mouth.

***

8.

**Warnings:** Multi, Explicit, Authority Figures, Bondage, Detailed, non-con, dub-con, Orgy, rough sex, bondage, captive, kidnapping, slut!Merlin, non-romantic at times, blunt sex, lots of sex, scared Merlin at times.   
**Pairings:** Merlin/Knights of the round table. Merlin/Arthur. Arthur/Lancelot.

Merlin had been lucky considering the circumstances he was in.

The warlock did not like to kill and so, when he was captured by knights of Camelot to be burnt at the steak, he let them take him and they treated Merlin well for it. They apologized when they had to tie Merlin to a tree each time they rested, be it day or night, his wrists were constantly tied together behind his back. Merlin was confused of why the King did not join them but they simply explained that Arthur had business to attend to back at the citadel. It didn’t matter, he’d see the King soon enough. 

The quiet knight was Sir Percival, he fed Merlin and blushed when the warlock would wrap his lips slowly around the spoon, pulling back leisurely with a focused gaze as he ate before the warlock licked his lips clean. 

The loud one was Sir Gwaine, he sat with Merlin and spoke to him about anything and everything as he gave the man water to drink. He called the King ‘Princess’ and always skipped training. At night, when the knights were asleep, Merlin would call for Gwaine and would complain about an itch in his throat. The knight just laughed and pulled his pants down before grabbing Merlin’s face and fucked him well till the ‘itch’ was gone from his throat. 

The serious one was Sir Leon, he would make sure that Merlin kept warm. He’d walk over before going to bed and would wrap a thick and furry blanket around the warlock’s body. Merlin would thank him, batting his eyes sweetly at the guilty knight. Leon would then securely fasten it at the front so the wind wouldn’t blow it away and Merlin would lean in, his lips hovering close to Leon’s’ before they shared a tender kiss. Despite Leon’s honourable nature, he was a passionate man and would kiss with hunger as he slipped his hand down Merlin’s pants, giving the warlock sweet release before cleaning him up and stumbled back to bed. 

The sweet one was Sir Elyan, he had a gentle voice and would hold Merlin during the night, when the warlock woke from a nightmare or wept with fear of what was to come when they would arrive in Camelot. Elyan would wipe his tears away with his tongue before kissing him sweetly, cupping his cheek as he kissed away Merlin’s fears. The warlock would pay him in kind by sucking his cock. 

The honourable one was Sir Lancelot, who would help him move around, make sure his constantly bound wrists were cleaned and treated. They would ride together during the day. Lancelot would tell him to lean closer to him so he wouldn’t fall off, sometimes if they were running late, he’d tie Merlin’s waist to his and Merlin would kiss the knight’s neck, suck spot’s red and would whisper things that would make the knight hard. Some days, some special days, the knight would let Merlin ride on his lap, the warlock’s pants rearranged themselves as Sir Lancelot’s cock would fill Merlin up inside. Merlin’s hips would bounce to the movements of the horse. Much to their pleasure. 

When they arrived in Camelot, the knights rode around Merlin and Lancelot’s horse as they entered the courtyard. 

Merlin watched as the knights jumped down from their horses and walked over to Merlin who looked down at Lancelot and the other’s. He slowly moved over his leg to face them before slipping. The knights cried out in surprise and Lancelot managed to catch him, blinking in surprise. 

Merlin sighed in relief and rested his head against the knight’s chest, trembling lightly. 

“Is that him then?” Arthur asked as he moved down the steps, his cape flowing gracefully behind him. 

“It is Emrys, Sire.” Lancelot said and turned to face the King as he moved closer. 

Arthur stopped close by and stared, surprised to see the warlock curled up against Lancelot’s chest. “A word, all of you.”

Arthur was suspicious with Merlin’s behaviour but the knight’s vouched that Merlin was kind and didn’t mean anyone any harm. Merlin watched them talk with wide, confused eyes in Arthur’s chambers. Arthur looked down then before sighing and rubbed his neck before moving so he was in front of the warlock. Merlin shifted in his chair, facing the King. 

“I thank you for not harming my knight’s in anyway…but you did practice magic on my land and accordance with our laws you would pay with your life. That’s how it usually is but with you…you’ve never harmed a soul nor crafted evil magic.” Arthur shifted then, his expression serious. “I wanted to put you on trial in the beginning but…I also wanted to meet you and talk with you…I was hoping you could teach me…about magic and how it could be used for good.” 

Merlin’s eyes lit up and he grinned brightly. “I will, my King. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Arthur blushed, surprised and cleared his throat, standing tall. “Very well, it’s decided then.”

Three years later, with the ban finally lifted, the knights and the King celebrated with Merlin in the King’s royal chambers. 

Merlin moaned, squirming as Arthur slipped out of his red, puffy hole. Cum started to trickle out of Merlin then. The knight’s didn’t bother thinking about whose cum it was anymore. It was only a process of how full they could make Merlin. Merlin moaned as Percival sucked his cock happily. Lancelot panted softly, watching at the foot of the bed as Elyan petted Merlin’s hair, whispering gentle and encouraging words into Merlin’s ear. 

The King kissed Lancelot’s neck, wrapping an arm around the knight’s waist. Leon moved over and climbed onto the bed before spanking Percival lightly, who moved slightly to the side, allowing Leon to thrust deep into Merlin with a groan. Gwaine fed Merlin his cock and the warlock took it happily, moaning around it. It was pure bliss for Merlin. 


	2. Chapter 2

9.

**Warnings:** Breathplay  
**Pairings:** Morgana/Gwen

“Don’t let go,” begs Gwen, lying on her stomach, face pressed into the crook of her arm. “Please don’t let go.”

Morgana tightens her legs around Gwen’s and, pressing her chest into Gwen’s back, squeezes her arms around Gwen’s. “I won’t,” she promises. “I’d never.” And she wouldn’t, not when Gwen was like this. Not when Gwen came home from work with two stitches in her forehead from a drug bust gone wrong and collapsed by door like a liberated marionette. 

“It’s not your fault,” Morgana had said again and again, but Gwen, who’d been working the case for months before it all got fucked, refused to listen. At last she’d said, in the smallest voice, “I want to do the thing.” Morgana didn’t have to ask what she meant.

“Okay,” Morgana had said, and she’d picked up her girlfriend and carried her into their bathroom. She washed Gwen in the bath, gently tugging at her hair when she shampooed it, rubbing slightly when she cleaned between Gwen’s legs. Then, while Gwen rested naked in the bed, Morgana showered quickly, almost cutting herself when she shaved her legs.

And now she is thrusting slowly into Gwen, who’s silent but for the flutter of her breath. They should do this more often, Morgana thinks. It’s warm in the bed, and quiet in the room, and Morgana always forgets how powerful it feels to have a cock. She repositions the strap-on with her right hand and strokes Gwen’s sweaty temple with her left. Gwen’s eyes flicker open.

“Hurt me,” she says, and Morgana shoves apart Gwen’s legs and speeds up. Her fingers dig into Gwen’s thighs, and Gwen sobs a little. A tear slides from the corner of her eye down her nose, and Morgana leans forward and kisses it off Gwen’s face.

“I love you,” says Morgana, and Gwen laughs a little, through the tears. 

“I love you, too. Ow, fuck.”

Morgana smooths the spot where her fingernails dug in. “Too much?” Gwen shakes her head.

“More.” 

“Okay,” says Morgana, and pushes Gwen’s face into the pillow. Not full-on—Gwen still has room to breath—but just enough that Gwen knows Morgana’s listening. “Do you want me to—”

“Yeah,” says Gwen, so Morgana closes her hand over Gwen’s mouth, pinching her nose closed with two curled fingers. At first, Gwen just lies there as Morgana continues to bear down with the strap-on. When Gwen starts to struggle, Morgana counts to five before letting go.

“Again,” says Gwen, and Morgana shoves Gwen’s face down into the pillow, restraining her with a hand over the back of her head. She lets go earlier this time because it worries her when she can’t see Gwen’s face. Gwen’s hips rock back into Morgana’s, and Morgana gets the hint, increasing her pace. Her hands slip from Gwen’s head, one to Gwen’s hip, the other to her clit. It only takes a few presses of her finger before Gwen is coming. 

Still inside her, Morgana rests her head on Gwen’s back and hugs her tightly. She hasn’t come, but this time isn’t about her, and she likes it that way.

***

10.

**Title:** Plum  
**Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

The first thing he noticed were the bruises.

Plum-coloured blushes slipped out from under chainmail and exposed slices of wrist.

“It’s no secret,” said the stable boy. “The prince has his way.”

Merlin peered over his shoulder. Orange sunlight pierced his sight. He squinted to no avail; only black shadows glided across the grass.

“But the bruises?”

“I meant what I meant.”

The final clangs of metal faded away and bird song filled the silence. The knights handed off their poleaxes and spears for talk of women and ale. Their raucous laughter flowed past Merlin as he snatched a brush from the bucket and beelined to the nearest horse. He breathed in its earthy scent as dust flew off its coat and sparked like fire in the sun.

“Isaac,” a voice called out from behind him. “That the new hand?”

“Yes, Sire.” He cleared his throat. “Merlin.”

Merlin heard no response, but Isaac’s words echoed in his head. 

_The prince has his way._

*

“Just fuck me.”

Merlin breathed in hard through his nose, now awake. He must have fallen asleep in an empty stall.

Merlin felt his own breath thinning out as harsh gasps of a familiar voice echoed in the stables. His eyes flitted down to his cock pressing against his breeches and then to the stall gate. A pool of orange light trickled through a crack in the wood. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and peered through.

“Don’t you dare stop…I’ll have your innards on this shitty floor.” 

Another voice, deep and raw, punctuated his every word with a thrust and the Prince of Camelot let out a muffled cry each time. “Aren’t we needy, Your Highness?”

Merlin could smell the seed in the air. How the hell had he slept through this? 

The prince scoffed. “Please. You’re the one who offered.”

_Thump_. Merlin’s mouth went dry as he heard the prince swore a string of oaths and fall against the rough wood, the man still holding his shackled hands against the wall. 

When the man pulled out, he grasped the prince’s throat and started to chant what sounded like an ancient spell. Merlin scrambled up, and before he had time to think, he reached out with his magic and flung the man into the stable wall. 

The prince whipped around. 

“What the fuck was that? What are you doing here?”

“I’m—”

“I had it under control.”

Merlin was panting. His cock was going to explode and he just used his magic in front of the Prince of Camelot. 

“Look, Sire. I was just trying to save your life. I mean you no harm—”

“This was my mission and you fucked it up.” The prince jerked his head to the unconscious bloke. He folded his arms and stood there like a statue of some naked ancient hero. “Dark druid.” 

Merlin barked out a laugh. “_Dark_? I thought all druids were bad in your books.”

The prince hummed. He shook his wrists and the chains rattled. “Not in my books.” He glanced up through his eyelashes and grinned. “Not in yours either.”

“So the rumours…”

“Which ones?” The prince stepped closer. Plum-coloured bruises. Cherry-red swollen lips. “That I fuck anyone who winks at me? False.” Closer. 

Merlin back hit the wall. He flinched as warm hands brought his own above his head, their fingers intertwining. The iron burned cold against his skin. 

“That I like it rough?”

“One could surmise, Sire.”

“I also like to make it rough.”

“Fucking hell you’re close,” Merlin blurted, all his thoughts zeroing on the fact that the prince’s cock was dragging against his trapped one. 

“Do you want me?”

“Only if you want me?” Which of course the prince didn’t so he’d just casually run away—

The prince peered up at their entangled arms. “You looked ravished and I haven’t done anything to you yet.”

“You’ve done plenty, Sire.”

“Sire, Sire. So stiff. Call me Arthur.”

“Why, Sire?”

“You’ve heard I get what I want, right? Don’t move your hands.”

Merlin groaned as Arthur reached down and pulled Merlin’s breeches down to his thighs. His cock sprung free, throbbing and leaking pre-come. The prince pulled back, smirking. He spread his hands out wide. The chain extended in a wicked line and the cold bite of iron rested against Merlin’s neck. 

Merlin felt the sticky press of Arthur’s lips against his. His heartbeat scattered like petals in the wind as Arthur sucked on his tongue, the taste of wine filling his mouth. He couldn’t stop the sob that slipped out when Arthur bit his lip.

“Now get us off, if you would.” His jaw nudged against Merlin’s neck. Arthur’s fingers weaved back into one of Merlin’s own. 

Sweat prickled over Merlin’s skin. He tried to take a steadying breath but it sounded like wind through autumn leaves. With his breeches trapping his legs and Arthur’s wide-palmed hand pressing firmly against his own, he was so turned on he didn’t think about druids or royalty or anything but this gorgeous man and the way their cocks slid together when he reached a callused hand down to bring them together. 

Arthur slid down, his elbows on either side of Merlin’s face as they rutted together, the chains rubbing against Merlin’s arms. The bastard couldn’t stop smiling as if egging Merlin on, to make this memorable. 

“Ar—Arthur. I’m going to—” He wanted to kiss the prince until his lips were raw— 

“Just let go.”

Merlin’s head rested against Arthur’s shoulder and he shuddered as he came. Merlin knees nearly gave out when he felt Arthur’s come on his stomach. “_Fuck_.” 

“We could do that next.” Arthur brushed his nose against Merlin’s cheek. 

Merlin coughed to hide his smile. Arthur laughed deep in his chest, his face flushed a brilliant red. 

“Um, Arthur. How could you’ve handled that druid? You’re in chains.”

Arthur’s eyes flashed gold and the shackles clattered to the floor. 

“I’m always in control, Emrys.” 

***

11.

**Title: **The Punishment  
**Warnings:** Bondage, D/s, orgasm denial, magical bondage, sexual bondage, magical sex. Top!Arthur/Bottom!Merlin  
**Pairings:** Merthur

It was widely known that a sorcerer’s power was an exact reflection of their own self and Merlin despaired at what this said about him. When it came to Arthur, his magic had no common sense, no self-preservation; it just rushed to him in a flood of giddy joy whenever he reached out, always eager to please. Not unlike Merlin, it was incapable of denying him anything, but at least he had the capacity to be aware and bemoan his cruel fate, whereas the magic cared not one whit, pulsing in pleasure and glowing as it wrapped around its King.

Merlin couldn’t tell how long they had been in this place between the worlds – maybe days, maybe weeks. Time passed differently here and transcended physical space, but they were still bound to it enough for physical pleasure. Arthur was insatiable, he couldn’t get enough, and Merlin suspected that once they emerged, they would discover that an entire season had passed on Earth. 

The King sat back, regal even when naked, his legs spread. He stroked himself slowly, indolently, every inch of his royal manhood proudly out for display as if it wore a crown its own right, deservedly cloaked in crimson and seated in gold. Merlin’s mouth watered, he wanted to swallow that cock down until he choked, but he was not allowed to touch.

“Too much,” Merlin gasped. “This is cruel… Arthur… I can’t… Arthur, I must…”

But Arthur was implacable.

“You don’t have a choice, Merlin,” he said, looking at him with hot, half-lidded eyes. “Your insolence requires special punishment!”

Merlin whined and Arthur basked in his obvious thirst, licking his lips as he watched his hands fisting, his hips gaining a mind of their own and desperately rutting in the air, finding no friction, no relief. It was Merlin’s own magic that held him up – white tendrils of light wrapped around his thighs like ropes, spreading him open, and looped around his waist, lifting him off the bed. There was no part of him that didn’t hurt, his muscles cramping from the strain, but the pain translated into pleasure, his asshole stretched and throbbing, the luminescent lubrication dripping as the crystal dildo moved in and out of its own accord. The very air around him throbbed and he wailed in despair as his orgasm built, his pelvic muscles starting the involuntary contractions, but a thin magical thread tightened around the base of his cock, not allowing him to cum. The dry orgasm rocked him, he thrashed against his restraints, pulling at the threads holding down his wrists, needing to touch, needing to ejaculate, but the pleasure climbed and crested, then crashed down and subsided, leaving him gasping, shaking and unsatisfied.

“There we go,” Arthur breathed, heavy and aroused. “I love it when you scream.”

His cock was leaking precum all over his hand. Merlin wanted to lick it, lap it up. He strained towards him, and even managed a sullen, reproachful glare. Desperate and furious, he drew on everything inside him, commanding his magic to let go, but it ignored him completely and purred in the whirl of Arthur’s satisfaction as he laughed, taking pleasure from the power and control. There was no relief, no escape, because Merlin’s own treacherous self was working against him. He sobbed in frustration, suffocating in his need.

It was then that Arthur finally moved, crawling towards him, burying his face in the crook of his neck and breathing him in. Merlin keened, surprised he still had tears left to cry as his face was licked clean of the salt.

“Come here,” Arthur whispered and mouthed at an earlobe, biting and sucking it in. Merlin found himself seated astride his lap, their cocks touching, their fluids mixing, but the magical thread was still tied tight around his own base. The bonds adjusted, forcing his hands behind his back, and he gasped, throwing back his head and exposing his neck.

Arthur loved it. “Look at you, so good for me! So open, with nothing left to hide!”

Possessing Merlin filled a deep need within him, more primal than hunger, stronger than sex. Merlin could barely remember the time when he had feared what Arthur would think if he saw him for what he was. Arthur loved it, there was no part of him he did not find unconditionally beautiful. Stretching him out, spreading him open, leaving him bare, taking everything he had to give and then filling him up again to the point of bursting. Merlin was sure that, one day, he would take it too far and he would dissolve under him in a shower of stars.

“Do you remember the safeword, love?” Arthur asked, earnest and gentle, looking deep into his glazed eyes. Merlin was treading the brink of madness, it took him forever to connect the words to their meaning. Yes, he remembered the safeword, or at the very least, he remembered the concept of one. He would never use it, because just like his magic, he was intrinsically unable to tell Arthur no. The long solitude he’d endured without him still yawned like a chasm in his soul, even after centuries of having him back. Arthur could consume him whole and he would happily let him. He drew close, catching him in a deep, open-mouthed kiss, drinking from him as if he was dying of thirst.

They broke apart to only to breathe and Arthur laughed, his joy like liquid sunshine. The dildo pulled out and Merlin gasped, suddenly empty, his gaping hole clenching, trying to close on thin air. Arthur pushed inside and Merlin’s eyes flew open – desperate for it, but still not ready, because Arthur was massive and hot, pulsing with deep, ancient power, searing him, marking him, filling him up until he couldn’t breathe. 

“How much more?” Merlin gasped.

Arthur purred, nuzzling his face.

“Only until you beg.”

***

12.

**Warnings** Shock play, bondage  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

Merlin loves stimulating Arthur's cock with the slightest bit of electricity. The results are somewhat en_lightning_ :P

***

13.

**Warnings:** Dub-con.  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin.

Arthur Pendragon was many things. A champion fencer, a former paratrooper, a doctor, trauma surgeon to be exact, and a registered alpha prime. He was also tired, hot and sweaty having finished seven hours of surgery putting a hit and run victim back together. She wouldn’t be the same though and he felt like he should have been able to do more.

Gwen, his head nurse, gave him a tired smile. “Quit it. She is going to live thanks to you.”

Arthur pulled off his hat and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. “I know but her leg...”

Gwen put up a hand. “You did your best. Now go shower. I will see her to recovery.”

He had just pulled off his scrubs and was stepping into the shower when he heard his phone. He wanted to ignore it but recognized the ring, A&E. He grabbed the phone, “Here.” He heard only two words, omega and syngen. “On my way.” Arthur pulled on clean scrubs and grabbed his ID. He did the trip from the surgeon’s lockers to A&E in four minutes.

Dr. Gaius Wilson smiled gratefully at the surgeon. “Thank you for coming Arthur.”

Arthur nodded, ignoring the mild smell of omega, “What’s going on?”

Gauis started leading him down a hallway to a more private section of A&E. “Police raided an omega smuggling ring. Our patient, a boy, was dosed with a syngen. Paramedics on site administered nytaxium, but I’ve never seen a synthetic estrogen like this.”

Arthur was instantly intrigued. “Did you say boy?” 

Gaius looked irritated. “Male omegas deserve the same level of consideration no matter what your father thinks.”

“I agree.” Arthur looked in the room where they were treating the boy. He was strapped to a treatment table, pulling at the restraints. His face was red and pinched in pain as a nurse wiped at the sweat that dripped from his dark hair and soaked the gown he was wearing. “What have you tried?”

Gaius continued, “We tried two separate alpha saliva applications with no effect so we decided on seminal fluid infusion. We only had two compatible matches. The first was non-reactive but the second produced results.”

Arthur gave him Gaius an odd look. “I don’t understand Gaius. Why did you call me?”

Gaius gestured to a private room and waited for the door to shut. “The match that worked belongs to you Arthur. We’re administering the last dose.”

Arthur looked down at the floor as he rubbed at his neck. “Ok, then I will provide you with more.”

Gaius looked down at the chart in his hands. “It won’t be enough.”

Arthur turned to stare at the older doctor. “What are you suggesting?”

Gaius looked at him “Immediate direct physical intervention otherwise the boy will die.”

“That’s highly unorthodox,” Arthur looked shocked. 

Gaius stood a bit taller and looked Arthur in the eye, “It is acceptable if determined to be the only solution.”

Arthur stared at him for a moment while he took a deep breath. “May I see the chart?” Gaius handed him the paperwork. “If it helps, he is young and untouched.”

Arthur was awed by the intoxicating scent. He had had omegas before but this was … more. He had to stand with his jaw clenched and hands fisted to gain control. The boy, Merlin, growled and pulled at his restraints, unable to control himself. His face, though red, was handsome with sharp cheekbones and steel blue eyes. He breathed heavily as though running as Arthur approached and touched his hair. He was greeted with a moan that went straight to his cock. This is business Arthur reminded himself.

He spoke quietly, “It’s going to be ok Merlin. My name is Arthur and I’m here to help.” The boy made a desperate noise.

Arthur tossed his scrubs on the floor. Between the smell, the moaning, and the sight of slick oozing from the boy’s omega pussy, he was harder than a rock. He had fucked plenty of omegas but this felt more intense. He had to fight the urge to simply take. Focus was hard as he rubbed the head of his cock through the omega’s slit. Merlin moaned again and suddenly the need to fuck was uncontrollable. Instinct had him pushing the head of his large cock into Merlin’s wet pussy and sliding all the way in. It was so hot and tight. Arthur thrust in and out just a few times before he felt himself cumming, not even long enough to pop his knot.

Arthur pulled out and looked at Merlin to see him staring back. “Please,” he whispered as he pulled lightly at the restraint.

Arthur carefully undid all the restraints. As soon as he was free, Merlin was off the table. He stared into Arthur’s eyes before taking his hand and pulling him to the floor where Merlin kissed him intensely. He then got on all fours and presented himself. Arthur grabbed his pert cheeks and pulled them apart. He rubbed his thumbs along the slit enjoying the view of ooze and his cum leaking out.

Merlin pushed back and moaned, “Arthur pleassssseeee.”

Arthur grabbed his cock and rested the head against the omega’s slit as he gathered slick and coated himself. He barely had himself in position when Merlin pushed back. He gripped the boy’s hips tightly and slammed it home causing the boy to arch his back and howl. Then it was just in and out with Merlin working just as hard as Arthur till he felt his knot rise. Merlin made cries of pain that stabbed at him but he couldn’t stop as he worked his knot inside. He then began the earnest deep fucking that can only happen once tied. He rubbed Merlin’s perky cheeks and his cocklet as he filled him with cum. 

Several hours later Arthur was happy to report to Gaius that his patient was out of danger and his patient was happy to say he had found an alpha.

***

14.

**Warnings:** Hostage situation, dub/con, slight bloodplay  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

Merlin leaned back in his seat as he rolled his thumb over the corner of the table. It had to be Plum; that much had been obvious from the near beginning.

"Come on, Princess," Elyan whispered teasingly from across the table.

Merlin paid no heed. Both he and Leon were in the library now and there were only two possible weapons left. Candlestick or Revolver. 

But what would Lance do? 

He looked over at Lance who had chosen the killing cards for this round. Plum, because Purple was Gwen's favourite colour of course. The library because it would only be there or the kitchen; books, wine and cheese were _their_ thing. 

But Revolver or Candlestick. Gwen did love candles an awful lot, and it would make sense. But Lance could be cunning… Yes. He hated war, he hated hunting, he hated violence of any sort, so why choose a gun? Merlin leaned forwards. 

"To throw me off…" he mumbled under his breath, and Percy jumped up from his seat with anticipation, causing the chair beneath him to fall back. Unfortunately for Merlin, the chair caught on the Hi-Fi wire and unplugged the music, leaving the room incredibly quiet. 

"Revolver." he said, confident in his choice. "Plum in the library, with the Revolver."

Leon looked expectantly at Lance who held up a strong poker face for a moment before rolling his eyes and giving a solitary nod.

"I knew he'd win!" Gwaine yelled, before the group broke into a mixture of applause and sighs and ‘not again!’s. 

Merlin sat back again, listening out for the rattling beneath the floor. The boys were familiar with it now; they didn't question it anymore. It was only Leon who occasionally looked worryingly towards the door if the noises got a little too loud. Just as they were tonight.

“You need to get that old heater fixed, Merls!” Percy shouted as he slapped Merlin hard on the back.

“He’s not wrong. You haven’t got a secret spare room containing a house elf and a wizard, have you?” Leon asked with a smirk.

Merlin grinned. “What would I possibly need a wizard for?”

Lance shot him a knowing look, before they all exchanged farewells. It was late, or actually very early. Merlin checked his watch as he opened the door. It was 1:06am to be exact.

“It’s been lovely as always, Merlin.” Lance said, pulling Merlin into a bro hug as he left.

“Spot on mate! But we’ll beat you yet!” Elyan remarked as he hopped out of the door with a bounce in his step. 

“See you, Merls.” Gwaine said, planting a quick kiss on Merlin’s cheek, followed by a bro hug and a further glomping from Percy.

“Ah, Leon! Commiserations!” Merlin laughed.

“Yeah well, all of that racket was putting me off.” Leon said, though he sounded to serious for Merlin’s liking.

“I’ll get it looked into, don’t worry,” Merlin replied.

But once Merlin closed that door to reality, everything changed.

He wasted no time in unbuttoning his work shirt and loosening his tie. He wasted no time in kicking off his shoes. He wasted no time in pulling out his belt as he walked back through the hallway and towards the door at the end. The door that no visitors ever saw, because they never looked for it.

The rattling grew louder and louder, and then with a click of his fingers, the door swung open and he was met with an immediate silence. His hand found the dangling string above, and tugged, causing a solitary flickering light above his head.

“What have I told you about disturbing out guests?” Merlin asked, his voice low, hungry.

He walked slowly, purposefully down the wooden stairs, to wear a single chair stood facing away from him.

“Oh now look at you, you won’t even look at me.” Merlin said, feigning the hurt in his voice. 

He paced to a nearby unit, upon which he placed the belt and his cufflinks.

He then moved swiftly to the darkened corner of the room in which his hostage was facing. Another hanging string and the light illuminated a sweating, bloodied face.

“Oh,” Merlin breathed, relishing in the throb of his own cock while he looked down to the one facing him, seeping against its owners leg.

He untied the wrap from around the blonde head of hair and watched those big blue eyes blink into focus. Arthur whimpered into his rope gag.

“Come here, darling,” Merlin whispered as he ran a warm finger up Arthur’s cold thigh. “Let me clean you.”

He licked the trail of blood that had partially-dried on the corner of Arthur’s mouth. “We can’t have you hurting yourself like this, or how will you please me later?”

That night, Merlin took good care of Arthur; seeing to his wounds and tending to his minor injuries. Only to then make him cry and scream for no one to hear, before locking him away again.

  
That was the thing about magic. It could conceal anything.

No matter how filthy.

***

15.

**Warnings:** Some light d/s elements, orgasm denial  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

  
  
“So, remember,” said Merlin, giving Arthur a kiss on the cheek. “Wear it all day, just like I told you to.”

  
  
Arthur shifted uncomfortably and adjusted himself in his trousers. He was already half-hard again. Despite the fact that Merlin had rimmed him in the shower less than half an hour ago, coaxing him to a most satisfactory orgasm with clever fingers and tongue.

  
  
Afterwards, Merlin had inserted a plug and it was definitely making it’s presence known. Merlin loved getting Arthur off, and then hot-and-bothered all over again before he went into work, knowing that Arthur would have to meet with Uther—whom disliked Merlin immensely—in such an intense state of excitement.

  
  
“You’re a sadistic bastard, you know that?” Arthur grumbled.

  
  
Merlin grinned as he straightened Arthur’s tie, pulling the knot into place. “Yet you love me anyway. I’ll see you later, love.”

  
  
***

  
  
Arthur heaved a sigh as he threw himself onto his chair. He swallowed down a yelp as the plug pushed up hard against his prostate. He gritted his teeth and proceeded to tidy his desk. Damn Merlin. He had a meeting in a minute with a potential new head of sales for Pendragon Enterprises. He did _not_ need to be aroused right now. But he had been in a state of semi-arousal for so long now, he was almost getting used to it.

  
  
There was a knock on the door and Arthur called for the person to enter, glancing down at his paperwork to check for a name.

  
  
A tall man with a mop of red curls came into the room.

  
  
“Mr Knightly, please, take a seat.”

  
  
As the man sat down, Arthur jumped with alarm as a pair of hands ran slowly up his legs and thighs.

  
  
_Oh God, no._

  
  
_"Oh God, yes,"_ came Merlin's voice in his head. _"Got bored at home and wanted to suck some cock. So be a good boy. And DON'T come."_

  
  
Oh Jesus Christ...

  
  
The man—Leon—smiled benignly and Arthur cleared his throat trying to focus on the questions he needed to ask. He prayed that Leon was a talker.

  
  
“So Leon, why do you want to work for Pendragon Enterprises?” Arthur asked.

  
  
Beneath the desk his legs were nudged apart and he could feel the warmth of Merlin’s body pressed between them. Merlin started to rub the heel of his hand against Arthur’s cock, rock hard now, through the fabric of his trousers.

  
  
Arthur did his best to focus on Leon. But honestly, the man could be speaking Mandarin for all Arthur knew. He tried his best to look interested, nodding in random places.

  
  
“V-very good. And how do you think you’re qualified for the role?”

  
  
Merlin started to unbutton his trousers and slowly eased the zipper down. Arthur jumped and bit back a gasp as the plug shifted inside him. Pulling the waistband of his underwear down, Merlin exposed Arthur’s cock to the air.

  
  
A bead of sweat started to travel down Arthur’s spine as he stared at Leon. His vision going hazy around the edges as his cock was suddenly enclosed by the hot warmth of Merlin’s mouth.

  
  
“Mr Pendragon, are you alright? You’re looking a bit peaky.”

  
  
Arthur could feel Merlin smiling around his cock. Fucking bastard. Arthur reached for his water. He gulped down half the glass, pulling at his collar which now felt far too tight.

  
  
“I—I’m f-fine!” exclaimed Arthur as Merlin proceeded to bob his head up and down Arthur’s cock. “C-carry on. W-what do you think that, uh, that you personally can offer, to the role of, um, head of sales?”

  
  
Leon looked at him rather strangely, but proceeded to answer the question. Or at least, that’s what Arthur assumed that he did. It was becoming increasingly difficult to focus on anything at all with Merlin giving him such amazing head and fondling Arthur’s balls in his hand. 

  
  
Merlin’s hand crept further backwards and brushed along his taint. Arthur gave a full body shudder. Merlin wouldn’t dare, would he? Stupid question really. He was giving Arthur a blow job in the middle of a job interview. Of course he would. Merlin’s questing digit reached further back. Fuck Merlin and his long slender fingers. He pushed gently at the base of the plug nestled between Arthur’s cheeks.

  
  
“Ah, ah!” exclaimed Arthur.

  
  
“Mr Pendragon?” asked Leon.

  
  
“I mean, ah, that’s so interesting. P-please, tell me more. How have your p-previous roles prepared you for this n-new pos-posITION!”

  
  
Oh fucking hell. He was going to come. He was totally going to come, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He gripped the edge of his desk, trying to hold on, knowing full-well Merlin would punish him if he did come.

  
  
With another puzzled look Leon carried on talking.

  
  
Arthur pried a hand away from his desk and rested it gently on Merlin’s head. Hoping that he would take pity on him, but Merlin redoubled his efforts. Taking him all the way down his throat.

  
  
“You’ve got it!” Arthur announced. “Congratulations, Mr Knightly. You have the job. N-now if you could p-please see m-my secretary, G-Gwen on-on the way out… I—I—”

  
  
This was it. He was going to— He was—

  
  
Merlin’s hand wrapped tightly around the base of his cock, and Arthur almost cried out in disappointment. He gave Leon an awkward smile as he left the office and closed the door.

  
  
“You are such an arsehole,” Arthur groaned.

  
  
Merlin pulled off of him with a wet pop. He fished around in his pocket and rolled a cock ring down Arthur’s overwhelmingly erect cock.

  
  
“No, Merlin, please! I want to—” Arthur begged.

  
  
Getting up from under the desk, Merlin grinned and gave him a quick kiss.

  
  
“Now, now. Be a good a boy for me, Arthur.” He walked to the door and gave Arthur a wink. “If you are, you can fuck me later. Love you!”

  
  
And then Merlin blew him a kiss and he was gone.

***

16.

**Warnings:** hints of homophobia of the 19th century variety, unsafe sex.  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

A small peek of light from under the door is the only thing Merlin can make out. The darkness makes him unsteady on his feet, and his breath sounds unbearably loud in the small space.

“—she will accept it eventually,” Lord Pendragon says. While his voice is muffled through the door, it’s not nearly muffled enough for Merlin’s comfort.

“And how long will we have to wait for that?” His father sounds further away. Perhaps at his favourite spot is by the large windows out into the garden.

“Morgana is stubborn, but she will come around, Lord Balinor. I am less _convinced_ by your Merlin.”

“I should have you ejected from this house for that.”

Arthur’s fingers skim slowly over Merlin’s bare forearm, leaving fire in their wake, pausing at the crook of the elbow where the sleeve of Merlin’s shirt is rolled up before his hand settles against Merlin’s waist. The pressure of his palm is hot even through the cool linen.

“Is that not why we are here?” Lord Pendragon says. “The Pendragon family and the Emrys family burying the hatchet. Laying to rest centuries of rivalries through a joyous joining of their dear children?”

“Your point?”

“It must necessarily be convincing.”

  
Balinor scoffs. “It is not as if people are under the illusion that they are marrying for love.”

Arthur breath fans across Merlin’s neck, raising the hairs at the nape of it. With his vision shrouded in darkness, every small touch lights his nerves up. 

All his life he has hated Arthur. Learned about the moral failings of the Pendragons from a member of the Emrys family given half a chance to speak about it. Ever since he was old enough to meet Arthur at balls and dinners, he has hated his smug, dreadful face. Hated the way Arthur says _Emrys_ in that condescending tone of his. Hated that it was always Arthur’s broad shoulders in impeccably tailored waistcoats that made his eyes wander and not Morgana’s full breasts. Hated that it’s the thought of Arthur’s hands pinning his to the mattress that makes him come the hardest.

Merlin has been doing his duty. He has hated the Pendragons. Passionately.

Arthur’s lips are hot against his neck just above the collar of his shirt. They drag lazily upwards, tongue pressing into his skin. At a spot under Merlin’s ear, Arthur sucks hard enough to leave a mark. Arthur moves one hand from the small of Merlin’s back, across his waist, to splay out over his lower stomach.

“A June wedding would be best.”

Heart hammering, Merlin drops his head back against Arthur’s shoulders as a hand slips into Merlin’s trousers. Merlin blinks up into the ceiling he can’t see. Being surprised by their fathers in the drawing room and the ensuing escape into the linen closet should have left him cold. And yet.

Arthur’s hand wraps around his cock as he slants his lips along Merlin’s jaw, pressing open-mouthed kisses along it. The strong grip of his fist makes Merlin buck into it, overcome. A low hum slips past his lips.

“_Ssh_,” Arthur breathes into his ear.

Merlin’s hips roll as the tension in his gut trembles. Arthur’s muscles work in his forearm as his hand twists on Merlin’s cock and Merlin whimpers, his control slipping precariously. His breath is laboured and loud in his own ears. The hand on his cock loosens, coming to rest on his naked hip.

A mix of relief and disappointment slows him down.

“—know Morgana has been making too much of a scene lately. It cannot go on much longer before her reputation is damaged.”

“And will that not reflect on Merlin?”

“Merlin’s reputation is hardly spotless. Do you think I do not know what they say?”

Merlin sucks in a breath when Arthur slides Merlin’s trousers down. They pool around his legs and his cock brushes against the underside of his shirt. He hisses at the feeling of the linen against the head. Arthur’s hand suddenly clamps around his mouth, his other arm wrapping around Merlin’s stomach.

He is held back against Arthur, their bodies moulded together.

“It is mutually beneficial for both Merlin and Morgana, Balinor. There is no denying that.”

Merlin’s lips press against Arthur’s palm and he opens his mouth against it, his tongue sliding slowly across the skin. Arthur’s hand tightens over his mouth. Merlin’s half-lidded eyes open wide when the blunt head of Arthur’s cock presses into him. He arches back into Arthur’s chest, a desperate moan pushing against the hand over his lips. Merlin’s fingers dig into the arm holding him across his stomach.

Arthur’s fat cock fills him so impossibly slowly and so full that his eyes roll back. He rocks back into it, tears springing in the corner of his eyes. The pleasure has nowhere to go. He can’t shout, he can’t swear, he can’t moan until the tension releases. Arthur fucks him, the roll of his hips steady and hard, and Merlin finally just goes limp, his mind existing only in his pleasure. Their surroundings crumble away as the steady glide of Arthur’s cock has him teetering on the edge.

With a low grunt into Merlin’s ear, Arthur comes. He buries himself deep and spills inside, his cock twitching. The feeling of it has Merlin’s thighs trembling uncontrollably and he bites down on the soft flesh of Arthur’s palm when Arthur wraps his other hand around Merlin’s neglected cock. It all crashes together in a disorienting chaos that leaves him dizzy.

“We agree, then, Lord Balinor?”

“Yes. Merlin and Morgana will wed in June.”

Arthur holds him.


	3. Chapter 3

17.

**Warnings:** bondage, slight D/s  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

Arthur used the relaxation techniques his training equipped him with to force his body to sink into the mattress, letting his mind drift. He ignored the straw poking through threadbare linen, pushed away the thoughts of how much he’d fucked up, and let his hand wander. He focused on the sensations his sword-calloused hands produced as they caressed his thighs, glided across his stomach and tweaked his nipples. This whole endeavour would be a waste if he let his dread consume him and extinguish the heat that was starting to grow low in his belly. He could not succumb to panic; he could not indulge in the possibility that this wouldn’t work; he had to focus on his even breaths and how good his hand felt finally grazing and teasing his cock. With a deep exhale of relief, Arthur felt himself getting hard. Once he was fully erect, he set to work.

Arthur let out a shaky breath as he slowly tied the silk into a final, careful bow. Merlin had rejected all his other gifts as he tried to apologize and he was out of ideas. This was a last resort, Arthur’s one last chance to make things right. He just hoped Merlin liked it.

Just as the thought entered Arthur’s head, he heard the door to Gaius’ chambers open and then, there was Merlin. Arthur lay still as a frozen Merlin stood in the doorway to his room, taking in the sight of Arthur splayed naked on Merlin’s bed. Arthur knew it wasn’t the nudity that held Merlin transfixed but the silk ribbon he had painstakingly wound and twisted, criss-crossed and tightened into an intricate pattern around his balls, buttocks, and twirling all the way up his cock to end with a large bow tied snug around the head.

“Look, Merlin,” Arthur said as the silence became uncomfortable. “I know I didn’t have the best reaction when you told me about your…condition.” Merlin frowned. “State.” The frown turned into an outright glare. “Existence?” Arthur asked faintly.

“Magic, Arthur. I told you about my magic.”

“Whatever! I know I could’ve handled it better and I just wanted to apologize. Because I am sorry, Merlin.” _And here comes the hardest part, _Arthur thought as he took a fortifying breath. “I wanted to apologize.” Arthur repeated as he picked up a second ribbon he had left on Merlin’s bed. “But I also wanted to show you,” Arthur swallowed, “To show you that I do trust you, Merlin.” Arthur held the ribbon out to a still frozen Merlin. “And” Arthur cleared his throat before finishing his little speech, “I want to earn your trust back, too.”

“Arthur.” Merlin said, his hand twitching at his side, as if being forcibly stayed from reaching out by sheer willpower. The sight of it made Arthur’s heart clench and, in desperation, he said, “I know this doesn’t solve everything. I know it’ll be a slow process. Just, let me know I haven’t ruined this completely. Show me there’s still a chance for us.” Arthur held his breath and when Merlin slowly took the ribbon from Arthur’s hand, it felt like he was taking Arthur’s heart with it. Profound relief rushed through Arthur, almost making him giddy, and he hurried to lay back down and clasp his hands around the opposite elbow, bringing them above his head; Merlin was finally accepting a gift of his and he had to be perfect.

Merlin wound the red ribbon around Arthur’s arms, binding them with the same criss-cross pattern that Arthur had used on his cock. Arthur flexed his arms a little, to test the give of the silk ribbon when suddenly Merlin stilled and slowly met Arthur’s eyes. Arthur watched as Merlin’s serious, blue eyes swirled to gold and he felt the silk draped over his forearms tighten all by themselves. Arthur swallowed at the obvious magic, bringing his awareness to just how exposed his throat was and just how immobilized he truly was with a sorcerer hovering over him. Instead of causing panic, the realization sent a strong pulse through his cock.

Merlin noticed. He then left Arthur to remove his own clothing, keeping his heated eyes upon Arthur’s body. Arthur squirmed under the scrutiny. This was a Merlin Arthur had never seen before, powerful and confident. Once naked, he crawled over Arthur deliberately, so that they hardly touched anywhere. Then, Merlin’s hand slid between Arthur’s arsecheeks, his eyes lidding when he found Arthur was already stretched and oiled for him. Merlin leaned down so that his gaze was level with Arthur’s, when his eyes once again turned gold.

The oddest sense of weightlessness entered Arthur—and so did Merlin. Merlin pounded into Arthur’s hole at a brutal pace, snapping his hips as he kept his golden eyes trained challengingly on Arthur. Arthur couldn’t feel the mattress anymore, he couldn’t move—and it went beyond the simple ribbon binding his arms—and as Merlin pumped his hips, hitting that spot within Arthur that made spots appear before his eyes and his balls try to tighten, only to be stopped by the ribbon twisted around them, it occurred to Arthur that his sex life was about to get much more interesting.

Merlin came, grinding his hips in slow circles, his cock still buried deep within Arthur. Arthur gave a soft whimper as he was left hard and wanting, unable to come with the ribbon tied so securely around him. After a dramatic pause, Merlin finally untied the bow at Arthur’s cockhead, letting the ribbon unravel on its own.

Arthur came, his back arching at the strength of his orgasm. He threw his head back and saw Merlin’s bed waiting below them, as they hovered in mid-air. Later, as they faced each other on Merlin’s bed, wondering where to start in rebuilding their relationship, Arthur said, “You’ll have to move into my room, Merlin. Today. I won’t have this uncomfortable mattress poking me every time I have to apologize.”

***

18.

**Warnings:** Mild dub-con, physical and magical restraints, orgasm delay/denial, come-play, nipple-play, marking, occult entities  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

Arthur’s fingers traced the interlocking scars on Merlin’s shoulder. “Let’s go over the rules again,” he said, settling his weight more firmly into Merlin’s lap. Merlin’s cock was already sheathed inside him, thick and hot, but Arthur never liked to begin without re-stating the terms of their agreement. It was better not to leave these things to chance.

“No claws,” Merlin recited for him at once. His tone was dutiful, but there was a wicked glint in his eyes, which flicked to the chains around his wrists and back again. “No breaking the circle.” The chalk outline gleamed white against the flagstone floor. “And nothing you don’t want.”

“Nothing _we_ don’t want,” Arthur corrected, shifting his hips. His leaking cock grazed Merlin’s belly, and he felt the shudder of Merlin’s thighs in response, heard the high, greedy whine that came from deep in his throat.

“_Arthur_,” Merlin said, chiding but breathless. “I’m a demon. Anything that feeds your lust is fuel for me.”

“I know.” That was how their bargain worked: in exchange for Merlin’s services—and his power—Arthur let him take his body for one night every year, spilling his seed to satisfy the demon’s appetite. “But I’m not going to enjoy this unless you do. So.” He met the sulphurous gaze. “Say it.”

A moment of resistance. Then, uncertainly: “Nothing _we_ don’t want. All right.”

Arthur felt a tiny thrill run through him, then viciously tamped it down before it spread. He was taking enough of a risk already, not just because of what Merlin could do with this concession but because of what it meant. Demons didn’t feel things the way humans did; they didn’t form bonds with their masters, no matter how skilled they were at pretending otherwise, and revealing any sort of weakness in their presence was a good way to get yourself killed. Arthur had come close to it before, several years ago now, when he’d been desperate enough to try a summoning in order to save his father. He had been so blinded by his grief that he’d forgotten to ward the circle, meaning that he’d been fair game to anything which appeared inside it.

Another demon might have killed him. Merlin had fucked him, held him, and pledged himself to his service, despite the fact that he was not technically required to do so. He’d been a constant presence at Arthur’s side ever since.

“Arthur.” Had he not known better, Arthur might have mistaken the demon’s impatience for something else. “By all the hells, you clotpole, would you _move_.”

Arthur moved—slowly and deliberately, enjoying the way it made Merlin’s head fall back with a sound that, for a demon, amounted to a groan of pleasure. A deep flush travelled up his chest, and Arthur sped up his pace a little, changing the angle so that the head of Merlin’s cock dragged against his rim before sliding back inside. Sparks flared behind his eyelids. There were tiny prickles of Merlin’s magic rushing over his skin, a strange doubling effect taking hold as the feedback loop kicked in.

Gods, he loved this part. Merlin’s body was made for sex, and even tied down and trapped by a layer of protective sigils he was a force to be reckoned with. Arthur arched his back, feeling the burn of Merlin inside him even as he also felt every hitch of Merlin’s hips, the pure, animal joy Merlin took in being fucked. Being so engulfed in Merlin’s magic was intoxicating; although Arthur could draw on the demon’s energy in smaller increments for his daily spells, such workings were remote and spiritless compared to this, when he was directly connected to the well of Merlin’s power. He could feel everything the demon felt: every pulse of his heart, every catch of his breath. The only thing he couldn’t do was come—not until Merlin said so, at least, and sometimes it could take hours before the demon was ready to let him spill.

Magic lapped at his cock. Moaning, Arthur worked it with his fist, straining upwards into an invisible mouth that sucked and licked at the swollen head. Unseen hands plucked at his chest, rolling his nipples into aching buds, and Arthur was certain he felt the mischievous tickle of claws against his neck, the sting of nonexistent teeth at the tendons of his throat. There would be bruises there in the morning, mottled but already fading, and Merlin would stare at them when he thought Arthur wasn’t looking, the tips of his ears turning pink until he forced himself to look away.

“Merlin, _more_,” Arthur growled, grinding down, and Merlin obliged with a huff of laughter, the Moebius loop of pleasure between them doubling and redoubling as Arthur’s senses unravelled.

When he returned to himself, some time afterwards, Arthur was slumped over Merlin’s chest, Merlin’s softening cock still nestled inside him. It was almost morning. Arthur could see the faint outline of basement furniture around them, sunlight filtering through the window as he lazily sketched a rune shape through the mess on Merlin’s belly. Unthinking, he had chosen the one that stood for Merlin’s true name: _Emrys_. Merlin watched him with slitted eyes, and when Arthur pressed a smear of come against his lips, he opened his mouth obediently, flicking his tongue over the pad of Arthur’s thumb to lick it clean.

“God, Merlin,” Arthur whispered, some after-effect of Merlin’s magic catching deep within him. It spread through his chest like melted honey, hot and sweet, and he knew for certain that the ritual had worked; Merlin would be his for another year. “Sometimes I forget how powerful you are.”

Merlin’s eyes glowed up at him, catching the light like a cat's before they shuttered closed.

“I live to serve, master,” he murmured, turning his face away. Sweat gleamed in the hollow of his throat, his lips parting soft and red as Arthur, helpless, leaned in to seal the promise with a kiss.

***

19.

**Title: **Emrys  
**Warnings:** N/A  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Mordred

Mordred’s wrists were starting to hurt after an hour tied to the bedpost, but at this point it just made him harder, leaking onto the growing mess on his stomach.

He wouldn’t complain, though. Not after begging Merlin- begging Emrys to do this to him.

“Are you close?”

He tried to respond, but it became a gasp when Emrys nipped his inner thigh. An hour of this; of touches and teeth and lips all over him. Except where he needed it most.

“P-please,” Mordred’s voice was raspy, but from the way Emrys’ grip tightened, he liked it.

Lips danced across his skin, Emrys’ kisses sometimes hard, sometimes soft. Mordred’s hips bucked up before he could stop them and if he didn’t get friction soon, he was sure he might rip his hands free and jerk himself off.

That’s how desperate he was, because he would never disobey Emrys. He shouldn’t be frustrated. He should be grateful to get whatever Emrys was willing to give him. Besides, he knew he didn’t need touch to find release. God, he could probably come just from Emrys looking at him, eyes dark and piercing. It wasn’t fair how much power he had over Mordred.

Emrys’ mouth moved away from his shaft after the lightest kiss to the base and Mordred whimpered, the cloth rubbing at his wrists as he squirmed, trying to grind onto the disappearing touch.

Emrys ignored him. After all, who was Mordred to try to get the most powerful sorcerer to do what _he _wanted? Emrys would do as he pleased, even if that meant Mordred couldn’t come for the next week.

He would come, though, soon. His skin tight with desperation, his balls drawing up, his cock pulsing. Perhaps it was good that Emrys’ fingers were light as they trailed up his legs. Anything more and the night would be over, which Mordred didn’t want. Desperate as he wanted to come, he wanted Emrys’ with him more.

“Emrys-” Mordred couldn’t finish that thought because the warlock’s finger pressed against his hole and his cock jumped, weeping with precome. Mordred was close to weeping himself, eyes watering as Emrys traced his rim thoughtfully.

“Oh fuck,” Mordred rushed out, hips moving on their own to try to get that finger inside of him. To get Emrys inside of him. It wasn’t his cock, but at this point he would give anything for something of the warlock’s to just enter him and become part of him, even that sodding finger.

As though listening to his thoughts (and he probably was, the powerful fucker), Emrys finally breached him, drawing breathy moans from Mordred as he thrusted gently.

Mordred loved being filled and even if it was just a finger, it was Emrys’ finger. That thought brought him to the edge faster than should be healthy. His breaths went short, his skin clammy, and sweat dripping from his damp hair into his eyes, mixing with his tears.

He could feel release drawing closer as Emrys stretched him, his finger long and purposeful, brushing against his prostate, and Mordred could vaguely hear himself babbling “Yes” and “More” and “Oh fuck, oh yes, oh god-”

The finger left him and Mordred was definitely weeping now. His hands pulled the restraints. All he wanted was to grab Emrys’ hand, push it back inside, but instead the warlock’s hands landed on his arms, stopping his desperate movements.

“Sshh,” Emrys soothed him. “We don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Please,” Mordred sobbed. “I need you, please.”

“I know,” Emrys smiled sweetly. Mordred melted, arms limp over his head. He could feel the chaffing from his struggle, but didn’t mind. Maybe he’d have something to remember tonight by, even if it faded in a few days. Merlin would try to heal it, but Mordred wouldn’t let him. He wanted to remember Emrys, crouched over him, eyes dark with lust instead of hatred, hands grasping his skin firmly.

“Emrys…” Mordred was silenced with a kiss and if he weren’t tied back his hands would be pulling Emrys’ hair, scraping his back to leave scratches so the warlock wouldn’t forget tonight either.

His hands were tied, though, so he could only lay there as Emrys’ mouth moved back down, brushing past his angry red cock, and going past his balls to his hole. Mordred made an incoherent garbled noise at the feeling of Emrys’ breath fanning across the sensitive skin.

At the first experimental lick Mordred jolted in surprise, never having felt anything like it. He moaned, the only sound he was capably of to convey how much he loved it.

Emrys understood, tongue darting back out to lick his rim and Mordred felt his bones melt, his breathing sharpen, his arms pulling, his cock leaking. Multiple sensations all at once combined with that warm, wet tongue prodding his hole and then, finally_, _entering and Mordred damn well near screamed in ecstasy.

Emrys wasn’t gentle, his tongue fucking Mordred just as fervently as he would fuck him with his cock. Mordred’s hands clutched the headboard, trying to pull it instead of straining his wrists.

He whimpered as Emrys’ tongue stroked him, orgasm bubbling inside him once more. He felt himself reach the peak once more and this time Emrys didn’t stop. He kept his tongue inside him, his hands gripping Mordred’s thighs tight enough to (hopefully) leave bruises. And without a touch to his cock all night, Mordred finally came, so hard he felt it land on the bed by his head, narrowly missing his ear.

He couldn’t speak, just let out garbled noises as his orgasm washed through him and Emrys kept going, pushing him well passed oversensitivity. Finally, when Mordred was twitching and his moans bordered on pained, Emrys pulled back, licking his lips in victory.

Mordred tried to speak and it came out slurred. “Don’t want you t’leave.”

Emrys smirked in a way that had Mordred’s cock jolt with painful interest.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

***

20.

**Warnings:** Half-sibling incest  
**Pairings:** Morgause/Morgana

Morgana shivers, the gauzy robe covering her not doing much to shield her body from the cool breeze that caresses against her. She is laying on a stone altar, the moon high above reflecting against the blonde in Morgause’s hair as her half sister circles her with a calculating look. She bites her lip, searching Morgause’s kohl-rimmed eyes for answers to questions she doesn’t know how to ask.

“Do you trust me, sister?” Morgause purrs, sending a shudder down Morgana’s spine that she doesn’t know is pleasure or fear. A combination of both, she figures, even as she nods. Morgause grins a slow, languid smile and slides a fingertip beneath the collar of Morgana’s robe, the spidersilk-fine material slipping from her shoulder to expose her milky skin to the moonlight.

“What…?” Morgana starts to ask, before a finger to her lips cuts her off gently.

“Tonight we begin to bring you into the full potential of your powers,” Morgause whispers, predatory eyes roaming over Morgana’s face and making her feel raw and exposed. A knot of anticipation, of excitement, tightens in her belly at the prospect of coming into her own with her magic. Her heart beats a frantic tattoo against her ribs.

“What must happen?” she asks, breathless. Morgause circles her until she is standing behind Morgana at the far end of the altar, arms snaking around Mograna’s shoulders to pull her gently back. Her hands follow the long lines of Morgana’s collarbones up to her arms, fingers skating lightly over the skin barely hidden by the robe to stretch them above Morgana’s head, pressing her wrists to the stone of the altar. There’s a flash of gold in Morgause’s eyes, and Morgana cannot move her arms after. It’s as though she’s been tied with rope, though she feels nothing when she tugs at her wrists experimentally.

“You are powerful, sister. So powerful. But your power is dormant, and must be awakened. Tonight we ask the gods of the old religion to bless you.” Morgause moves back to Morgana’s side, running a soothing finger along her cheek to soothe away the fear Morgana knows is on her face. She squirms against the restraints, the robe fully slipping open with her movements.

“How?” She asks, studiously ignoring her nakedness. Morgause licked her lips, her eyes tracing Morgana’s slim form as her hand followed. She touched her neck, a finger traced her collarbone, then a hand cupped Morgana’s breast and squeezed.

“The gods require an offering,” Morgause says, voice low and rough with barely-restrained power. Morgana can see the golden edge of magic in her sister’s eyes a moment before Morgause dips her head down to enclose a nipple in her mouth and suck. She arches up into Morgause’s touch, a gasp spilling from her lips as Morgause flicks the tip of her tongue against her hardening nipple. A throb between her legs takes her by surprise, and she squeezes her thighs together to chase the feeling.

“And what a beautiful offering you are, sister,” Morgause continues once she’s released Morgana’s nipple. The cold air tightens it even more, and Morgana releases a shaky keen of need. “Do you offer yourself willingly in exchange for the power you seek?”

Morgana lifts her head, staring steadily at her sister. Morgause smiles triumphantly at whatever she sees on Morgana’s face, hands slipping between Morgana’s knees to part them, her tongue slipping between the folds of Morgana’s slit to tease at her clit. “I do,” she moans, her head falling back and her eyes slipping shut, giving everything of herself over to the gods and their fierce warrior priestess before her.

***

21.

**Warnings:** dubious consentacles  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

  
  
The black lake was forbidden.

  
  
_There is dark sorcery in that lake,_ the king had told him. _ Foul and wicked creatures that would seek to drag you under._

  
  
Arthur believed him. But the eve of his twenty first birthday - his princely coming of age - he woke with a fizz in his bones, a sharpness under his skin that pricked him forward and urged him onwards.

  
  
He told the king he was going on a solo hunt. Then he headed for the black lake.

  
  
*

  
  
He stripped to his tunic and breeches at the shore, removed his boots and felt the grit between his toes. The lake lapped against his feet; teasing, inviting. He scanned the horizon and dived in.

  
The water was cool, a blessed contrast to the sultry summer air. Arthur swam a few lengths in the shallows before turning on his back to stare up at the cloudless sky. Then he flipped over and saw the man.

  
  
He was shirtless, submerged to his waist, a lithe pale thing against the dark water. His face was turned up to the sun, like a water lily in bloom, his eyes closed.

  
  
Then they opened, turning to look straight at Arthur.

  
  
Without changing his expression, the man lifted one long finger from the water and crooked it in Arthur's direction.

  
  
_Come here_

  
  
Arthur wasn't sure if it was said aloud or if he just heard it in his head but he was moving before he considered it.

  
  
He reached arm's length and stopped short. Hadn't Uther warned him about sorcery in the lake?

  
  
The man smiled, as if reading his thoughts.

  
  
"You're in no danger from me."

  
  
His voice was queer somehow, as if he wasn't used to speaking.

  
  
"I know," Arthur said defensively. Surely such a slim, fragile looking man could never overpower him anyway.

  
  
"Merlin," the man said and Arthur hesitated, not wanting to sacrifice his own in return. He wasn't supposed to be here after all…

  
  
Merlin's smile deepened.

  
  
"I know who you are. Princeling."

  
  
Arthur's back stiffened, even as a chill ran through him. He shook off the belittlement, focused on the warning bells ringing in his head.

  
  
"How do you know who I am?"

  
  
"There are no secrets in the lake," Merlin said, and his smile suddenly seemed infuriating to Arthur.

  
  
"You call me Princeling yet you must be younger than me by two years at least," he snapped.

  
  
Merlin cocked his head.

  
  
"I'm much, much older than that."

  
  
Arthur shook his head. He wasn't here to be toyed with. His day of freedom had been too hard won.

  
  
"Keep your mysteries," he bit out. "Farewell."

  
  
He made to swim away but a hand on his arm held him back.

  
  
"I meant no offense," Merlin said, and his voice seemed smoother now. "Princeling was… is… a term of endearment."

  
  
Arthur turned to tell Merlin exactly what he thought of his impertinence, using terms of endearment on a noble. Then he froze in place.

  
  
There was not a hand on his arm. It was a… tentacle.

  
  
Jet black and gleaming and as thick as a rope. And unmistakably, undeniably, coming from Merlin.

  
  
"What are you?" He gasped out, fear overtaking him.

  
  
"I am as I told you," Merlin replied, eyes locked on Arthur's. "A thing of no danger to you."

  
  
The tentacle had not relinquished Arthur's arm. In fact it was rubbing up and down in slow, steady movements.

  
  
"Unhand me," Arthur said, heart pounding in his ears.

  
  
_Are you sure?_

  
  
This time there could be no doubt. The voice had spoken inside his head.

  
  
"I said, unhand me," Arthur said, his voice fractionally weaker.

  
  
"What drew you here today?" Merlin asked intently. "It's your coming of age tomorrow, Princeling. And this is how it starts."

  
  
The tentacle was smoothing circles on his arm now, creeping up to caress his neck, undeniably sensual.

  
  
"I don't want this," Arthur said, but there was no conviction in his tone.

  
  
_Let me take care of you_

  
  
Arthur took a deep breath. And nodded.

  
  
Then bit back a gasp as another tentacle wound its way around his back, snaking round his buttocks, tugging at his breeches.

  
  
Then another joined it and suddenly his breeches were down by his ankles, then off his feet and floating away.

  
  
The tentacle on his arm divested him of his tunic and he shivered, though not from cold. Merlin had moved closer, eyes flashing dark, tracing the lines of Arthur's body.

  
  
Then the first tentacle wound its way through Arthur's arms, pinning them to his sides, restraining him thoroughly.

  
  
The other two tentacles spread his legs.

  
  
He opened his mouth to cry out and Merlin was on him, claiming his lips with a fierce kiss. Merlin's mouth was cold and tasted like the sea and the darkness and all things deep and hidden, and Arthur felt his cock swell with need.

  
  
One tentacle tapped at his hole. He tensed automatically and Merlin sucked a kiss into his neck, bit down gently and licked salt water over the wound.

  
  
_Let me in_

  
  
Arthur tipped his head back and let go.

  
  
The tentacle pushed its way inside, impossibly big, filling him so much more than his own fingers had on long and lonely nights. It ached but in the best possible way and Arthur panted as Merlin nipped at his ear, pushing sweet words of comfort into his mind.

  
  
_That's it Princeling. You are so beautiful. So precious._

  
  
The tentacle inside him began to thrust. Arthur's back arched, helpless as Merlin fucked him to the edge, his other tentacles caressing Arthur's body, pinching his nipples, snaking round his cock until he could almost scream in overwhelmed ecstasy.

  
  
He came with a shout and slumped, limp and satiated. Merlin carried him to shore, laid his naked body reverently on the sand.

  
  
_See you soon, Princeling_

  
  
Arthur sighed his agreement to the air.

***

22.

**Title: **Breathe  
**Warnings:** BDSM, breathplay, consensual but extremely dangerous sexual practices, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DO **NOT** TRY THIS AT HOME!  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

"Breathe."

A simple instruction. And yet, Arthur closed his eyes to focus -

  
And yelped as nimble fingers pinched the back of his thigh.

  
"Eyes open, Arthur," Merlin reminded him sternly, pressing at the sensitized skin until Arthur obeyed, meeting his servant's gaze in the full-length mirror before them. 

  
"That's better," murmured Merlin, rubbing a palm over the area he'd pinched to ease the sting. "Remember, eyes open at all times. I need to see that you're still with me, otherwise I have to stop. And you don't want that, do you?"

  
Arthur tried to shake his head, but the high collar Merlin had placed on him earlier prevented the gesture. Lined with soft kidskin, it resembled the armour he wore to protect his neck while jousting. But unlike the cold steel plate of his neck guard, the collar's thick black leather moulded perfectly to each curve of his neck and hugged his jawline. The shallow cradle supporting his chin allowed no lateral and very little vertical movement. Two buckles at the back held the collar in place and sometimes Merlin would tighten the straps a little more than necessary at Arthur's request. Tonight though, it was enough that Arthur's head was kept high and proud, his spine straight and eyes forward. 

  
It was his favourite piece.

  
"No," he conceded.

  
"No what?" 

  
"No, I don't want you to stop," Arthur mumbled, his jaw working hard against the rigid leather. 

  
Merlin's hand drifted up Arthur's torso, smoothing over warm skin and leather until his hand folded over Arthur's mouth. Arthur's nostrils flared as he fought down the instinctual panic. Merlin pressed against his back, nosing into the soft hairs of Arthur's neck.

  
"4 in, 4 out," Merlin murmured, releasing his mouth and stepping back. "Count with me. One, two ... "

  
"Three, four," gasped Arthur as he drew in precious air. "One, two, three, four ..."

  
They breathed together in the candle light, Arthur's shorter gasps blending with Merlin's easy sighs and the low creak of rope and leather as Merlin pulled the corset laces tighter on each exhalation. With each breath, Arthur drew in less and less oxygen as the leather tightened around his chest, constricting. Supporting.  
  
  
  
_Embracing._

Merlin's lips brushed his ear. "You're doing beautifully, Arthur. We've reached the same point as last time. Would you like to continue?"

Arthur breathed, testing his body, weighing up the potential reward. "Yes."

Merlin hummed his approval and Arthur felt a rush of pride. He was a good boy.

"What is your safe word?"

"Ealdor."

"Are you calling it out?"

"No," Arthur said, making sure to look Merlin's reflection in the eye as he said it. "I want to keep going."

"As you wish," murmured Merlin, adjusting his hold on the laces. "Breathe for me now. One, two ..."

"Three, four ... "

Slowly, inexorably, Merlin pulled on the laces and drew the corset's leather panels steadily tighter around Arthur's chest, until his breath was coming in tiny rapid hitches.

"There now, that's a two whole finger's width more than last time. How do you feel?"

"Am-m-mazing," stuttered Arthur, straining in the corset's grip. "Feel g-good. Safe."

"Good." In a few deft moves Merlin had secured the lacings and moved to stand in front of Arthur. Arthur held out his hand and Merlin took it, placing a large silver bell in Arthur's upturned palm and waiting for Arthur to close his fingers around it before he pressed two fingers to Arthur's inner wrist.

They stared at each other while Merlin counted his pulse.

"Do you want to keep going?"

"Y-yes." 

"What's your safe word?"

"E-al-dor."

"Are you calling it out?"

"No."

"And if you can't speak?"

"I d-drop the bell."

Satisfied, Merlin nodded and released Arthur's hand. He placed his own hands at Arthur's waist and leaned into the prince's leather-bound chest. "You are beautiful like this, Arthur Pendragon," he murmured across Arthur's cheek, sultry and reverent. "The things I would like to do to you ..."

Arthur whimpered as Merlin pinched his nostrils closed, but Merlin shushed him with a gentle kiss.

"Breathe, Arthur."

Then he fit his mouth fully over Arthur's, and Arthur closed his eyes as Merlin's lungs filled him with life.

_Breathe._

***

23.

**Title:** Caught in My Web  
**Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur 

Merlin gasped as the rope pulled tight over his skin.

“Doing all right there?” Will smirked, although a serious question underlied the teasing tone of his voice.

“Oh yeah,” Merlin said with a lazy smile as his head fall back against the chains of the giant metal web behind him. “Just enjoying the moment.”

“Good,” Will told him, tightening a final knot at his ankle before standing upright and giving His work an appraising look. “Wiggle your fingers. Good, now toes. Circulation’s good? Nothing's too tight?”

“Everything’s good,” Merlin assured him. “I’m good.”

“Just making sure, Merls,” Will grinned. “Want to make sure you can keep it up till my next victim gets here to take your place.”

He wiggled his eyebrows jokingly as he leered up at Merlin and he laughed obligingly at his antics, making the chains rattle and clink together at his back. 

It made Merlin intimately aware of his predicament and he sagged into the restraints with a contented sigh.

“Don’t you have demos to do or something?” Merlin taunted. “I thought this was supposed to be a sex party or something.”

“It’s a fundraiser,” Will retorted. “With an admittedly progressive and sex positive theme.”

A moan split the air and Merlin quirked an imperious eyebrow, the effect was marred somewhat by his current position though, spread-eagled on web of chain.

“Ok, fine, it’s a sex party,” Will said laughingly. “But seriously, let me know if it becomes too much. I’ll check on you regularly, but Sven here is security and he can radio me if you need me.”

“Sven?” Merlin smiled, glancing at the man standing discreetly in the corner off to his left.

“Yes, you’re sure you’ll be ok?”

“Yes, go—" Merlin huffed, I’ll call if I need you.

~

“Merlin?”

The surprised note of recognition pulled Merlin from the content, zen-like state he had been drifting in. It took him a moment to focus on the speaker, his attention first drawn to the large crowd that had filled the room while he had been in display. Familiarity niggled at him as he came back to himself, stretching his extremities and testing the limits of the rope... he was still good.

The voice, he knew that voice. 

Blinking slowly, the golden man in front of him came into focus and reality came crashing back down around him as everything clicked into place.

“Arthur,” he gasped, his voice low and raspy from disuse. “What are you doing here?”

“Me?” Arthur exclaimed. “I was invited! What are _you _doing here?”

Merlin smirked, feeling more confident in front of this obviously flustered Arthur. “I’m friends with a few of the organizers... they gave me free entry in exchange for a bit of modeling.”

The chains tinkled enticingly as Merlin tried to shrug his shoulders, dragging Arthur’s gaze to the series of knots that had Merlin, literally, caught in their web.

“But,” Arthur floundered. “We’ve known each other forever! How did I not know about any of... this!” He gestured vaguely around the room.

“You never asked,” Merlin replied. “Never got the impression that you were interested in my sex life, really... or any related _hobbies.”_

Arthur mumbled something under his breath as his eyes raked over every inch of Merlin, stopping to linger at the prominent bulge that was tenting the tight, yet comfortable, pants Merlin was wearing.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that,” Merlin prompted.

“I said,” Arthur told him, dragging his eyes reluctantly back up. “That I wasn’t _not _interested, but I know I’m not your type and I’m not gonna ruin our—"

“Why the hell would you think you’re not my type?” Merlin protested, blatantly checking Arthur out. “Have you fucking seen yourself? You’re _everybody’s _type. I mean, when the fuck have you _ever _had a problem getting someone, Arthur? Everybody falls at your fucking feet, why would I be any different—"

“Because none of them matter,” Arthur yelled. “None of them are you! You’re the one who makes me all...”

Arthur broke off, flailing his arms in the air before gesturing at himself, “...this! You make me crazy! But I can’t do anything about it because the thought of losing you is worse than anything else, I can’t—"

“Oh you fucking idiot,” Merlin told him fondly. “Me too, I’m totally an idiot too...” Merlin added at Arthur’s scowl. “We’re both _fucking _idiots—"

“Everything going ok over here then?” Sven asked suddenly.

Merlin looked at him in shock, he had forgotten their surroundings for a minute.

“It’s just, you all seemed to be having a private conversation,” he continued. “But given the circumstances, I can make him leave you alone if you want.”

“No thanks, Sven,” Merlin reassured him as Arthur glared. “We’re good.” Sven nodded and stepped silently back into his corner.

“Sven?” Arthur asked, still scowling.

“Oh stop it,” Merlin grinned. “I just met him tonight, he’s working security. And I _am _a bit tied up at the moment.”

“Yeah, we should fix that,” Arthur muttered, looking around, as if he could magically procure someone to fix the problem. “God, the things I want to do to you—"

“Oh yeah?” Merlin grinned. “So what’s stopping you?”

“We’re. You’re...” Arthur stuttered, looking around the room. Pointedly glaring at Sven in the corner again before looking at Merlin as if to say, _that’s what._

“Arthur, you’re at a sex party, you’re not going to let all these people out do you, are you?” Merlin taunted him, knowing Arthur would rise to the challenge. “Not when you have me all tied up and at your mercy...”

Arthur gave him a predatory smile as he stepped in close, grabbing the chains to either side of Merlin’s face and giving a sharp tug. Merlin gave a startled yelp as he fell forward, off balance.

“Hmmmm, at my mercy, huh?” Arthur mused softly, giving him a small smile as he leaned in. “Yes, I think I could get used to that.”

***

24.

**Title: **That one time in the stocks**  
** **Warnings: **dub-con  
**Pairings:** Merthur

Merlin should have known he would end up like this. It seemed like everytime he helped the prince it ended with Merlin being the one getting punished. Uther loved to put Merlin in the stocks and Arthur didn't seem to mind too much either.

The hot summer day had turned into a surprisingly chill summer night once the sun had set. Most people must have gone to bed by now, there was no one outside but Merlin. Every now and then some guards walked past him and every time they did, he hoped they would finally be here to release him, but he had no luck so far. Surely the king, and Arthur, had no intention of letting him stay the night out here.

Merlin imagined all the ways he could magic himself free without getting caught, when he suddenly heard a noise behind him. It couldn't be the guards, they had only walked past him a minute ago so if they kept on following their schedule they shouldn't be back for some time. Unless they had finally returned to release him.

A hand touched Merlin's hip that would have made him jump in surprise weren't he currently stuck in this position.

"One might think you would learn from your mistakes," a voice said and it took Merlin a second to realise who it belonged to. Arthur was here.

"My mistake? I tried to help you," Merlin said annoyed. He had done nothing wrong.

"Still, lying to the king is a punishable offense. Although I am not sure whose punishment it was. Yours or mine."

Merlin didn't understand what Arthur was talking about. How had he been punished? He wasn't the one who had been stuck in the stocks for the third time this week.

"You see Merlin," Arthur continued. "It was the worst punishment for me; seeing you like this, with your backside turned towards my window."

Arthur's hand was slowly moving over said backside and Merlin shivered. 

"Are you cold Merlin?" Arthur asked innocently. "Or is it something else?"

Merlin had no idea what Arthur was up to but surely it wasn't what Merlin thought it was. Arthur was a prince, he could have anyone he wanted, he didn't want Merlin like that. Not in the way Merlin wanted Arthur. Had wanted him since the first time he had seen the prince.

"Arthur…" he started to say but was stopped by Arthur's hand, slapping his clothed backside. A surprised yelp escaped Merlin's lips as his dick started to harden.

"That's no way to address a prince," he said before his other hand moved to Merlin's front.

"Sire, please." Merlin didn't know what he was asking for; for Arthur to release him or for Arthur to touch him, maybe even slap him again.

"That's better," Arthur chuckled. "Oh, looks like someone is enjoying his punishment."

Arthur's hand grazed Merlin's erection, trapped inside his pants. Merlin hissed at the touch.

"Maybe this punishment isn't right for you if you enjoy it so much."

Suddenly cold air hit Merlin's legs as Arthur opened Merlin's trousers and let them drop to the floor, trapping his legs as much as his upper body was trapped. The removal of them only lessened the pressure on his cock lightly. He was still wearing his breeches, which he knew, even without seeing them, were tented, before they were removed as well.

Merlin wanted to protest when another slap landed on his bottom. And then another. Merlin moaned again as Arthur's hand touched down a third time. 

"You like that Merlin?" Arthur asked and slapped Merlin's backside two more times. Merlin's cock started to weep, untouched and hard as a rock.

Every slap on his sensitive skin drove him nearly mad with lust. He was waiting for another one, when fingers started to push between his cheeks instead. Something wet was covering them as they probed the place nobody had ever touched before. A completely new sensation was coursing through Merlin's body as Arthur's finger entered him and touched something that sent sparks of pleasure through his body. He had never felt anything like it.

"Gosh, you are tight Merlin. I can't wait to feel you around my cock." 

Suddenly those fingers were gone, leaving Merlin open and wanting. 

"Sire," he started to protest, when something else pressed against him. It was hot and hard and big and…

"Arthur," Merlin screamed as Arthur entered him completely. A curse left Arthur's lips before his hand slapped Merlin's ass again.

"Don't call me that."

"Sire," Merlin moaned and Arthur started to move. Soon Arthur's thrusts became harder and faster. Merlin's whole body was on fire. He could do nothing as pleasure and pain mixed together, driving him embarrassingly close to completion.

Arthur's cock felt like it was going to split him in half and his grip on Merlin's hip was sure to leave marks. Merlin loved it.

"Gosh Merlin, you feel so great around me. This was all I could think about, watching you from my bedside window. You don't even know how often I had to touch myself this week."

"Sire," he was unable to say anything more. The mental image of Arthur touching himself and the feeling of Arthur using him like this was too much. With a loud moan, he came, untouched; releasing on the dirty floor underneath him.

Arthur groaned behind him before he too reached his climax and warmth flooded Merlin's insides. Time seemed to stop for a bit before Arthur pulled out. Merlin waited for Arthur to be done redressing and pull his trousers up as well, but nothing happened. Instead Arthur said "The guards should be here in a few minutes to release you." Then his footsteps seemed to walk away.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted but the prince didn't seem to react. Merlin was left like this, his pale ass reddened from Arthur's hands for the guards to find.

***

25.

**Title:** Magical bounds  
**Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Percival

Percival was a strong man. On the field, when he trained, he enjoyed displaying his strength. On the battleground, it was the same. He dominated everyone and his muscular body was the only trick he needed to impress.

Between the sheets, everything was different… Percival preferred to hand over the reins to his companion. Percival loved to be dominated. It was simple as that… but a very hard preference to satisfy.

With his height and muscular looks, most of his partners expected Percival to dominate them in bed, too. And when he refused or asked to switch roles, they often left, disappointed.

Everything changed when Merlin had approached him a few weeks after his arrival in Camelot. Percival hadn’t resisted. Merlin was fun to be with, he had a smile to die for and made the life easier.

The first time Merlin shared his bed, Percival played the role he was supposed to play. But, when they lay against each other, still covered in sweat and come, Merlin told Percival something nobody had ever told him before “Next time… Would you let me take you?”

***

A few months later…

“Percival?”

“Yes, Merlin.”

Percival enjoyed the feeling of Merlin naked body atop of his, gently stroking his back, letting his hand wander lower from time to time. They were in no rush. Winter had come and nobles and knights were to stay in their rooms to keep warm during the coldest days.

“You know… my magic… I... “

Percival was unsettled by Merlin’s tentative words. Merlin was never shy or unsure around him.

“I have it to serve Arthur, it’s my destiny,” Merlin finally explained. “But… as long as I use it to fulfill that destiny, it’s not a problem if I use it for… other things.”

“I’m not sure I’m following you here, Merlin.”

“I… I could… If… if you want…”

The uncertainty was back.

“You could what?”

“Use it… for other things.”

Percival saw Merlin’s eyes turn to melt gold. A captivating sight. Then he felt it. A caress… On all his body. As if a thousand hands were stroking his skin. As if Merlin was everywhere, was swathing him.

“By the gods!” Percival exclaimed and the feeling disappeared.

“You didn’t like it?” Merlin asked, moving away from Percival.

The Knight held him close.

“It was… Strange but in a good way… a very good way.”

“Oh… Really?”

A smile was back on Merlin’s face.

“Really! What else could you do?”

Merlin’s smile turned wicked.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

As soon as he finished his sentence, Percival felt his hand being lifted above his head. He tried to move but it was like ropes were circling his wrist.

“You...you can do that?”

Merlin nodded. His eyes glow golden again and Percival felt his legs being pinned to the mattress. He was at Merlin’s mercy and he realised how much he liked that.

And his cock was demonstrating that in a very obvious manner.

“Mmm… Now, I can do what I want with you.” Merlin said, letting his eyes wander on Percival naked body.

Percival shuddered. He was more than ready to let Merlin do what he wanted.

Once again, he felt Merlin magic on his skin but this time, Merlin’s hands were touching him, too. It was exhilarating. Magic and hands both were avoiding sensible spots but that was enough to make Percival even harder.

The teasing kept going on and Percival tried to move only to be restrained by magical bonds. He wanted to touch Merlin as much as he wanted to be held. These two emotions were battling but it was Merlin magic that always won in the end and Percival had to surrender. He loved that.

It became even more enjoyable when Merlin finally stopped teasing. The magical touches didn’t stop but Merlin hands finally went south and gently fondled Percival’s ball when his mouth closed around his shaft.

“Merlin…” Percival hadn’t managed to hold the moan. His hands and ankles were pulling on the invisible restraints but they held.

Merlin only answered by moving his mouth and gently sucking on Percival’s cock.

He only stopped only to convey another magical bound that encircled the base of Percival’s cock.

“We don’t want you to come now.”

Percival moaned. Merlin was going to be the death of him… But what a pleasurable death.

Merlin continued his ministrations and decided to torture Percival even further when he let his fingers teased the rim of his hole. Percival couldn’t help but shiver and try to move, to escape the teasing and deepen it at the same time.

Merlin finally took pity of Percival. He let his fingers prepare him and soon, their bodies were fusing… Merlin moved slowly at first, he wanted to make it last, to take its time. But Percival was already so excited, he knew he wasn’t going to last.

“Merlin...Please…” he pleaded as his back arched when Merlin’s touched his prostate. “Please…”

“What do you want? Say it…”

“I… I want to touch you…. I… “ A long moan interrupted Percival. “I want to come….Without you inside me.”

“Mmm… You’re at my mercy and I’m not certain I want to give it what you want yet.”

“Please, please, please…”

Percival was reduced to a pleading mess, his body shivering, his hand pulling on the magical restraints without stopping…

Merlin’s breath was coming faster now and he sped up his movements.

“Please, Merlin…”

Percival’s voice broke into a sob and suddenly, he was free of his magical bonds… He came as soon as his cock was freed. Through the clouds of pleasure, Percival could feel the warmth of Merlin magic surrounding him, cradling him.

The magic stayed there until Percival calmed down. Merlin was there too, laying against him.

“Are you alright?” Merlin asked.

“You are amazing” was the only thing Percival could say.

Merlin smiled and with a glow of his eyes, their bodies were cleaned and the furs were covering them again.

***

26\. 

**Title: **When Things Go Boom  
Warnings: D/s, orgasm denial  
**Pairings: **Merlin/Arthur

“Was it really necessary?” Arthur asks, frowning at the satellite imagery in front of him.

“It had to look believable,” Merlin says, zooming on the site of carnage with a look of utter fascination on his face.

“It’ll be a total pain in the arse to rebuild all of that,” Arthur sighs.

“You’re only cranky because you won’t get as much sex when I’m tired from all the spell work involved in fortifying the rebuilt bases,” Merlin says. “And I know you’re actually quite an avid fan of certain forms of pain in the arse.”

Arthur huffs out something unintelligible but doesn’t deny Merlin’s statements.

“Is everyone ok?” he asks instead.

“All of the emergency teleports activated just in time,” Merlin says, clicking open a different window, showing the status of all the agents. “Most of them checked-in already. Apart from minor scrapes from rough landings there seem to be no injuries.” 

A new check-in picture popped-up at that moment, showing a slightly flushed Percy wrapped in a sheet, “STATUS: SAFE” written in bold green letters right under his name and location of his safe house. 

A new picture pops up a few seconds later, this time of a shirtless Gwaine, cum staining his pecs and stomach and words “STATUS: SAFE AND SATED” written under his name, location the same as Percy’s. 

“Incorrigible,” Arthur mutters while Merlin laughs. 

“You knew what you were getting into when you picked him to join the Kingsman,” Merlin says.

More of Arthur’s incoherent mumbling but still no denial.

“We need to lay low for a day or two before we move on to vanquishing our enemies anyway,” Merlin says. “I think Gwaine might be onto something. Fucking our way through that time seems like a great idea.”

“Oh, is that so?” Arthur asks, pulling Merlin from the panel currently informing them that all the agents checked-in. “Don’t you want to save your strength for yet another world saving?”

“Maybe I’ll let you do all the work,” Merlin says, happily trotting towards their safe house’s bedroom. 

“Like usual then,” Arthur retorts.

“Oh, is that so?” Merlin parrots Arthur’s words from earlier. “I wanted to go easy on you tonight but this changes things.” 

He crowds Arthur against the wall, straightening to his full height and pressing their bodies fully together before he lets their gazes meet, watching as Arthur’s cheeky grin slips off his lips, replaced by a soft ‘oh’ of understanding. 

“I…” Arthur starts and falls silent again seeing the subtle shake of Merlin’s head.

“One hour,” Merlin says.

“But…” Arthur starts again.

“Two hours!” Merlin says, clamping his hand over Arthur’s mouth. “Or should we make it three?”

Arthur shakes his head, his eyes pleading Merlin for mercy.

“I might make it an hour and a half if you behave,” Merlin says, rubbing his half-hard cock over Arthur’s own.

He speaks the spell in the ancient tongue, slow and deliberate, feeling Arthur’s breath turning shallow as his arousal builds. With the last word of the incantation his magic pours into Arthur’s body, taking complete control of his pleasure. 

Arthur moans into his palm, sags against the wall. The magic divest him of his clothes, invades his pucker, stretches him open, presses in pulses against his prostate both through the bundle of nerves inside and through the sensitive skin behind his balls. 

Merlin pulls his hand away from Arthur’s mouth, winds his arm around Arthur’s back instead to provide support, his other hand kneading Arthur’s right buttock. He presses kisses to Arthur’s neck and shoulder, breathing him in.

It takes less than ten minutes for Arthur’s pleasure to build nearly to the peak for the first time. He’s frantic in his need for release, his bare cock dragging against Merlin’s shirt as he tries and tries and tries to fight the magic keeping him nearly there but not letting him climax. 

“Easy, easy,” Merlin murmurs, petting Arthur’s back. 

“Please,” Arthur gasps. “I can’t… I…” 

He moans as the magic changes its pace. His knees buckle under him.

“Whoa,” Merlin says, holding Arthur more firmly, still not allowing him to come but ceasing all magical stimulation. “Are you ok?”

Arthur drops his forehead on Merlin’s shoulder, relaxing the tight grip of his fingers on Merlin’s sides, knowing Merlin won’t let him fall.

“Fine. I’m fine,” he says, his breath ghosting over Merlin’s neck.

“Bed?” Merlin asks, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s forehead..

“Yeah,” Arthur says. “I don’t think I can handle a full scene tonight,” he admits, embarrassed, hiding his face in Merlin’s neck, mumbling, “I’m sorry”.

“That’s okay, no need to apologize,” Merlin says. “Should I drop the spell?” he asks, getting a head-shake for an answer. “One hour then?” A nod in response.

He leads Arthur the last few metres to the bedroom, lets him plop down on the mattress of the huge bed. Merlin joins him after stripping his own clothes. He rolls Arthur on his side, spoons him from behind, rubs his cock against Arthur’s thighs to get back to full-hardness.

He takes his time pushing inside Arthur, relishing each sound leaving Arthur’s lips, each tiny wanton roll of his hips. He lets his magic work once more, speeding up Arthur’s climb to the peak just a tiny bit more while he fucks into Arthur at a steady pace. 

He stops entirely anytime Arthur pleads for release from the unbearable pleasure, lets the intense sensations fade, whispers praise into Arthur’s ear, offering comfort in the form of soothing caresses, using the time to stave off his own climax.

When the promised hour finally passes, Merlin feels just as on edge as Arthur looks. He rolls Arthur onto his front, fucks him hard and fast, coming in a matter of seconds. The spell crests and dissolves, making Arthur whine in bliss as he writhes under Merlin, his seed soaking into the sheets. 

They move only to get slightly more comfortable before falling asleep. Wrapped around each other. Safe and sated.

27.

**Warnings** Illogical Bondage by some not known 3rd person who is def not the artist :x  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  


**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see? Don't forget to **[VOTE FOR YOUR FAVES](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/6016.html)** over on the fest LJ! Voting is open to **anyone**, even if you're not participating in the fest, so don't be shy!


End file.
